Cenizas de amor
by MtvHH
Summary: ¿Cuándo será suficiente...? Continuación de All For Love
1. Un recuerdo, eso es lo que soy

Un recuerdo, eso es lo que so

Un acopio de la lluvia gris de desengaños, un torrente de la lluvia de sufrimientos, un cúmulo de esperanzas marchitas cuando a pesar de amar y amar de verdad, la lluvia gris de los rechazos y el dolor del desencanto me desgarraban mi alma ante la realidad de verme despreciado, marginado de la única pasión que alimenta la vida de cualquier ser humano.

El amor

Y aquí me encuentro, bebiendo, la típica forma de desahogar el dolor, mi dolor.

Entre tragos los recuerdos empiezan a cobrar vida, como cada noche, como cada día.

Sus gritos, aquel aroma, su sangre, sus insinuantes labios, sus lagrimas, sus suaves manos, su débil respiración, su mirada preocupada, su inexistente sonrisa, su amor correspondido y su alma destrozada.

Dos mujeres, dos situaciones, una muerte y una separación.

La razón por la que me aleje, la razón de mi desesperación, mi razón.

Y la botella se va vaciando…

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando cargue ese inerte cuerpo entre mis brazos, recuerdo cuando mis pasos se dirigían al exterior para no volver más, demostrando seguridad, decisión, confianza, sin embargo yo quería regresar, quiero regresar.

Recuerdo cuando me confesabas que a pesar del sufrimiento que te ocasionaba seguías amándome, y recuerdo tu promesa, un amor eterno, me jurabas, ha pasado un tiempo ya desde que te escuche decir esas palabras, que de seguro han de quedar al olvido, no valgo la espera.

Y el alcohol choca contra mis labios, dejando ahí su amargo sabor, mi única consolación.

El dolor no ha disminuido, a pesar del que el reloj sigue corriendo, marcando cada segundo, las lágrimas aun siguen cayendo y la culpabilidad ha crecido.

Los suspiros van revelando cada vez más mi estado de ánimo, mi vida ha perdido su sentido, mi sufrimiento sigue intacto, sigo perdiéndome en el vació, viviendo en el pasado, repasando cada detalle, cada herida.

Tomo la ultima gota y arrojo con fuerza la vacía botella, esta violentamente rompe en pedazos al impactar contra la pared y abatido yo, no lo note.

Inconscientemente una débil mueca, parecida a una sonrisa, cruza por mi demacrado rostro al oler tu aroma, ese que soñé entre fiebre acompañando mi almohada, me levanto con pesadez tratando de percibir mejor tu fragancia y decepcionado no capto nada, como siempre, pero anhelante.

El silencio sigue haciendo su gala de presencia, me escondo tras de el, el reflejo del vaso me devuelve la mirada, se burla de mi y yo sigo agonizando.

Entre pasos torpes choco con la pequeña mesa al lado de mi cama y desorientado busco entre mil botellas otra gota más, otro trago más.

Mi refugio, entre cuatro paredes y donde mi único confidente son estos desgastados papeles, donde la pluma rasga sin entusiasmo cada centímetro, revelando entre tinta mis penas, todo aquello que desearía hacer, decir, pensar, sentir si estuviera acompañado, si la soledad no definiera mi vida.

Un ardor siento recorrer en mi mano al mismo tiempo en que un calambre se apodera de todo mi brazo, un espeso y calido liquido envuelve el mismo lugar donde empezó el insignificante ardor, estoy sangrando.

Desconcertado de lo que provoco otra de mis heridas, miro alrededor, estoy en el suelo, me he caído.

¿Cuando?

No lo se

Vuelvo mi vista borrosa a causa de las inagotables lágrimas, a través de mis rotos anteojos, veo como pesadas gotas chocan contra los vidrios, del que supongo, son de mi última botella.

Sonrió mientras me levanto con dificultad, sin importarme en lo mas mínimo, las minúsculas partes de lo vidrios que se hunden en mis, ya ensangrentadas, manos, por lo menos ahora puedo ver la herida de mi dolor y no solo sentirlo.

Tropezando con lo que podría ser el álbum donde guardaba tus fotos, quede encima de la cama y sin mover ni un músculo cerré los ojos, dejando el olor al alcohol y sangre seca sobre las frías sabanas, como cada noche, desde hace tres años.

Recuerdo la sorpresa e incredulidad en mí al verte sonreír, me confesabas con lo poco que te quedaba de vida tu amor y claramente te mostré la verdad, mi verdad, un amor no correspondido y lo sabias, pero seguías sonriendo.

Recuerdo la poca calidez de tu mano agarrar la mía con debilidad, para ser guiada a tu vientre, donde dentro un ser crecía, un ser hecho por pasión, deseo y miedo, miedo a la soledad, pero no por amor, no como merecías, por lo menos no de parte mía y aun seguías sonriendo.

Desearía que tu sonrisa fuera sustituido por las amargas penas, por los golpes, reclamando el daño en tu vida, por las lagrimas, ahogando tu desesperación, por los insultos, reconfortando el vació de las caricias, sin sentimientos, no mas que lujuria, pero sonreistes.

Me gustaría decirte que el sufrimiento que te cause fue hecho sin pensar, sin intención, sin saber que eras tú el blanco del dolor, pero no me atrevo, seré egoísta, por querer buscar consolación o la más mínima liberación de mi culpabilidad.

Coloco delicadamente unas rosas blancas, sobre la tumba, donde tu cuerpo reposa, el entierro a la cual yo solo asistí, el único invitado, el causante de tu muerte, el que te entierra, el que llora de arrepentimiento, el que agoniza por tu sonrisa.

Me levanto con lentitud, sin apartar la vista de la misma dedicatoria que yo escribí, el único que su vista ha puesto en esas palabras y las ha leído con profundo pesar.

Alyson Morgane

1987 – 2003

"Si el tiempo fuera paciente querida madre serias"

"La mujer que impresiona, que fascina, la mujer a la que ame"

"Descansa en paz"

Suspirando y mas avergonzado que antes, me alejo de ahí, con pasos pesados, con mirada cansada y, deprimido, resisto con las lagrimas, una frase en mi mente, esa que oculta la verdad, rebotando como siempre, siempre que vengo a visitarte.

"La mujer a la que ame"

Pero nunca como deseabas murmuro al vació, mientras me pierdo en la neblina, como cada día, buscando algún bar en mi camino para ahogar mis penas, mi decepción, mi desgracia, tratando de evadir la realidad, pero no hoy, hoy que miserable me siento debo soportar el dolor, el mismo que yo provoque.


	2. No lo hagas

"No lo hagas"

Cuando te fuiste, sólo tristeza quedó en mi  
no había sol que brillara, ni calentara  
no había luna que la noche adornara  
sólo había oscuridad infinita, con un silencio ensordecedor.

Cuando te fuiste intenté llevar rosas a tu tumba  
y me pregunté¿por qué ahora?  
si me hubiera fascinado ver tu sonrisa encantadora  
el deseo que mi corazón añora.

Cuando te fuiste recordé todo, defectos y virtudes  
y me dije¿ahora si tienes tiempo,  
ya no hay porque, mis ideas se las lleva el viento,  
y me molesté por no decir lo que siento.

Cuando te fuiste sentí amor por ti,  
y después me arrepentí,  
porque mi amor no basta, un amor de amigos  
y la culpabilidad me lleno,  
decepción, solo eso sentía de mi mismo  
Todo, cuando te fuiste.

Algunos me miran con extrañeza, lastima, a veces con curiosidad, pero yo sigo ignorándolos, sigo caminando.  
Se lo que piensan, se lo que quieren, me han visto divagando por las calles, noche tras noche, buscando un sentido, una razón para salir del abismo, pero nadie se me acerca y lo agradezco, no he cruzado palabra alguna con alguien, mas no me falta, no necesito que me comprendan, no necesito su piedad, solo necesito mas tiempo, para así olvidar, o tal vez determinación, pero se que no trato, no quiero tratar.

Entro en un bar cualquiera, a pesar de que decidí por esta noche no tomar, pero se me hace imposible, debo refugiarme en algo y el alcohol para mí, es el único dispuesto.  
Ya familiarizado con el lugar, el cual visitaba de vez en cuando, sin preferencia alguna, me siento en la barra, lo más alejado de las miradas indiscretas, de un lugar vació.

El típico cantinero me mira en espera de mi pedir, yo sin pronunciar nada, señalo una gran botella, que llamo mi atención al segundo en que entre, este sin dudar me da un vaso mas o menos pequeño mientras sirve hasta el tope la bebida, que a mi encanto, resulta ser whisky, y sin ningún pudor, de un solo trago vació el vaso, el cantinero, ya acostumbrado, me deja la botella a la par, permitiéndome a mi, servirme a mi gusto y eso hago.

Pasan los minutos y mi mirada sigue perdida en algún punto del suelo, como siempre, el silencio es roto por el abrupto golpe entre la botella contra el vaso y por el tentador liquido que va rellenando por milésima vez a este.

Un gruñido, que se puede interpretar como desaprobación, llega a mis oídos al mismo tiempo en que el alcohol baja por mi garganta, quemando en su acto, miro al cantinero con curiosidad, preguntándome quien provoco ese inesperado ruido y este simplemente se encoge de hombros, negando con la cabeza para luego seguir su labor de relimpiar cada rincón.

Intrigado doy media vuelta mirando a mi alrededor sin levantarme del asiento, a pesar de la oscuridad distingo un anticuado reloj, que daba las 3:26 am, sin importarme en lo absoluto sigo en mi búsqueda del causante de mi distracción a los recuerdos.

Topándome con unos ojos negros y extrañamente al segundo, provocan en mi, cierta confianza, por aquel misterioso hombre, estaba sentando en una mesa, que se localizaba a una esquina del lugar, este sin romper el contacto señala la otra silla sin prisa, dándome a entender su invitación a sentarme en esta y yo aun mas extrañado agarro la botella media llena y me dirijo hacia el sin vacilación.

Sonríe ligeramente al ver que aceptando su invitación, me siento en la silla, quedando frente a frente, permitiéndome a mí, ver su rostro.  
Es blanco, delgado, aproximadamente de unos 60 años o tal vez mas, de cejas delgadas, ojos pequeños por el paso del tiempo, sus no tan notorias arrugas dan la expresión de estar molesto, sin embargo el brillo de sus ojos demuestran todo lo contrario, algo jorobado, de cabello blanco por las canas y a pesar de su edad, la altura no parece haber disminuido mucho, tan solo un poco mas pequeño, comparado a mi.

El alcohol no siempre es la solución hijo mío me dice tranquilamente y yo, a lo contrario de reaccionar disgustado por su "innecesario" comentario, respondo con una triste sonrisa y aclarando un poco la garganta, hablo por primera vez en tres años.  
Lo se, pero me permite desahogar un poco lo que siento termino de decir con voz ronca, sorprendiendo al cantinero de paso, dejando caer el vaso que limpiaba, impactando este con ferocidad contra el suelo y reaccionado, pretende obviar su impresión.  
¿Hace cuanto? Me pregunta el hombre simplemente, ignorando la reacción del cantinero.  
Hoy se cumple tres años le digo con pesar y sin esperar mas tomo otro trago, a pesar de la inquisidora mirada del anciano.  
No puedes volver al pasado, cambia ahora que puedes muchacho lo escucho decir mientras aleja un poco la botella de mi alcance, yo lo miro, algo extrañado y a la vez algo agradecido.  
No se como olvidar, no se si quiero murmuro sin apartar la vista de mi vaso, que se encontraba vació.  
Todos quieren olvidar, tu no eres la excepción, no te preguntes como olvidar, no hay respuesta aconseja el hombre sabiamente, mientras delicadamente retira el vaso de mis manos y yo………no lo detengo.  
¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer¿Debo despertarme mañana y pretender que nada paso?  
Solo tu sabes que hacer, tu sabes la historia, es tu vida, yo solo soy un pobre anciano, esperando darte la oportunidad para salir del abismo en que te entierras dice con total naturalidad, como si estuviera dando la hora.  
Pero no quiero tener esta vida, ni pertenecer a esta historia digo al mismo tiempo en entierro mi rostro entre mis manos, tratando, esta vez con éxito, evitar las lagrimas.  
Entonces simplemente no lo hagas susurra y desconcertado lo miro, quitando las manos de mi cara, mientras las ultimas tres palabras rebotan en mi mente "no lo hagas".

Dando una pequeña sonrisa al hombre me levanto, sin ninguna muestra alguna de que me vacié media botella de whisky, estreche la mano con el anciano, le agradezco con la mirada e inmediatamente me dirijo al cantinero, sacando plata de mi bolsillo le deposito lo necesario para cubrir mis gatos y también los del hombre, que a pesar de la hora, tenia un sándwich a mitad de comer, dando una ultima mirada al hombre, salgo del local y totalmente abatido me dirijo al hotel donde me hospedo.

Muchos podrían extrañarse del drástico cambio que provoco en mi esas simples palabras, pero tal vez no fueran en si las palabras que me despertó del vació, tal vez solo necesitaba hablar un poco, o solo saber que alguien me escuchaba, o quizás solo necesitaba que me miraran como si fuera uno mas, que me aconsejaran como cualquier otra persona que tiene problemas, se que no olvidare a ese hombre, a pesar que el nombre no supe, seguro estaba de mas, pero se que mañana despertare, no pretendiendo que nada paso, si no aceptándolo, enfrenándolo.

REVIEWS!


	3. Tiempo

Tiempo

Ya no hay tiempo para  
volver atrás  
para no amarte  
y para no llorar.

Quisiera que el tiempo  
regresara y se detuviera  
solo por un segundo  
enmendar lo que hice mal.

Solo se que no es posible  
porque ahora te quiero  
porque el dolor ya esta conmigo  
porque el alma se hace sombra.

No recuerdo porque estoy aquí;  
una vez escuché decir que cometí un error  
que me había quitado la vida  
la noticia me calló de golpe.

No tuve tiempo de nada  
solo me di la vuelta  
quise llorar pero no pude.

No se como regresar  
tuve que intentar escapar.  
No se como sentirme  
se que fue un error.

Solo aprendemos de las cosas  
mas crueles que nos provocamos  
no se cuanto mal hice  
pero quiero enmendar el daño.

No tendría el valor de morir  
sin vivir la vida  
ni esperar mi muerte  
aún tengo tiempo para eso...

Me gustaría decir que los dulces rayos del sol provocaron mi despertar, invitándome a empezar de nuevo, más la oscuridad me da la bienvenida, una habitación sin ventanas, sin libertad, un lugar donde la depresión y la soledad describen cada esquina.

El viejo reloj marca las 5:47 am y las vacías botellas cubren cada centímetro del frió suelo.

Restregando mis cansados ojos salgo de las sucias y mal olientes sabanas, que yo ya acostumbrado estaba, con la intención de tener una fría ducha, me dirijo hacia el baño, evitando lo más posible las rotas botellas y los pegajosos pergaminos.

Pasa el tiempo y totalmente aseado ya estaba, limpiamente afeitado, con el cabello un poco menos alborotado que antes y mas que todo, con ropa decente.

Con cierta inseguridad agarro la varita, se encontraba en el primer cajón de la mesita, llena de polvo, clara evidencia que su uso no ha sido reciente y con ligero movimiento la habitación queda iluminada e impecable, extrañado miro a mi alrededor, inspeccionando las dimensiones del cuarto y sus características.

Abro el armario y saco de ella una maleta negra, tamaño mediano, de cerraduras doradas, algo pesada, y recogiendo la ropa, recién limpiada, del mismo armario, empiezo a empacar todo, listo para volver a casa.

Con ligera sonrisa salgo de la habitación, salgo del hotel, ahora si puedo decir que los rayos del sol dieron contra mi cara, suspirando camino un poco, hasta llegar al bar, que anoche visite, donde conocí al misterioso hombre, entrando llamo la atención del cantinero, que me sonríe amablemente.

Le ofrezco algo señor me dice el cantinero amigablemente, confirmando mi sospecha, no me reconoce, mas no me importa.  
Si, tal vez……..sabe donde esta el hombre de avanzada edad, que estuvo anoche aquí, comiendo un sándwich le pregunto inmediatamente al no verlo  
Disculpe señor, pero no tengo ni idea de quien es me responde extrañado y yo desconcertado lo miro, mas el no le da importancia y me invita a sentarme.  
No……yo ya me iba, gracias de todos modos le digo y este asiente con la cabeza, salgo, algo contrariado, con miles de pensamientos en mi cabeza, unos mas que absurdos que otros, sobre la identidad de aquel hombre, pero ninguno lo bastante elocuente como para explicarlo.

Camino sin parar, recorriendo lugares, ciudades, parques, tiendas, viendo todo tipo de personas, mas que todo muggles, de vez en cuando me topo con familias, y siempre mis pensamientos vuelan en Hermione.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora, si me extraña, si esta preocupada, si ahora esta pensando en mi, como yo pienso en ella, si esta leyendo otra vez "Una Historia de Hogwarts", si esta luchando por defender a los elfos, si esta ayudándole a alguien con una tarea, pero mas que todo, si me esta esperando….

Con poco de dinero y bastante cansado llego al Diagon Alley, donde, junto con mi largo y calido abrigo, que también es negro, pase desapercibido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces llego a Gringgots, se encontraba algo vació, entrego mi llave a uno de los "amigables" duendes y rápidamente me llevan a mi bóveda, saco una considerada cantidad, lo suficiente para vivir bien un par de años e inmediatamente cambio un poco, por dinero muggle, una vez terminado y mas que todo abatido, a pesar de ser las 7:16 pm, decido buscar un hotel para pasar la noche y ya mañana podré verla.


	4. ¿Me esperas?

¿Me esperas?

Dime que me esperas  
Dime que mi dolor será recompensado  
Dime que tengo una oportunidad de ser feliz  
Dime que me extrañas

Solo dilo...

Dime que me amas...Como yo a ti te amo

En el pequeño balcón de la habitación estoy, absorto en mis pensamientos, todos sobre ella, imaginando en miles de formas el reencuentro, recordando el sabor de sus labios, su piel, el aroma de su cabello, recordando sus gestos, su voz, su mirada, recordando cada sonrisa y cada significado de ella, recordando su pasión por los libros y sus caricias en mi, recordando cada acción y cada reacción.

La Luna, que cómplice ha sido, me da compañía, no puedo cerrar los ojos sin soñar, no puedo dormir sin extrañarla, no puedo recostarme sin suspirar, no puedo caminar sin contar los segundos, no puedo, la necesito y se que me necesita, un amor tan intenso no puede esfumarse sin haberlo notado, no cuando el mío ha crecido.

Miro el anochecido cielo y una que otra estrella esta escondida entre nubes, solo espero el amanecer y así podré empezar a buscarla, hacerle saber la falta que me ha hecho, refugiarme en sus brazos hasta caer, sentir su cuerpo cerca mío, rozar sus labios, suspiro de nuevo y observo detalladamente las calles y las personas que recorren en ellas, sin interés alguno.

Una hora ha pasado y yo la sentí eterna, en la misma posición que antes y los pensamientos en el mismo lugar, nada a cambiado, sin embargo, las ansias, los nervios, la necesidad, todas mis locuras, siguen presentes, entre cada segundo va aumentado y mis deseos son mas intensos.

Y yo sigo preguntándome si su promesa seguirá en pie, si no ha de quedar al olvido, si no es mas que un tonto recuerdo de unos adolescentes que creen estar enamorados, pero ahora yo se, se que fue mas que un recuerdo, mas que un simple sentimiento de afecto, es parte de mi vida, parte de mi y estoy casi seguro, por la forma en que me miraba, por la forma en que me hablaba, por la forma en que me tocaba, por las sensaciones que experimentaba cuando me sentía cerca suyo, que ella siente lo mismo, estoy seguro.

Ya la culpabilidad se ha enterrado en mí, guardado junto a otros recuerdos, con cada sentir de cada momento, el dolor del pasado, sigue siendo pasado, en pocos minutos todo el vació, la agonía, cada desesperación, cada sufrir será recompensado, solo por una mirada, una mirada que refleja el mismo sentimiento, una caricia, una caricia que perdone toda la ansiedad, toda la soledad, un beso, un beso que grite cuanto me extrañaba.

Sigo perdiéndome en mis pensamientos mientras salgo a las afueras, una fuerte lluvia azota Londres, mas no me sorprende, con el mismo abrigo y cargando la pesada maleta, camino bajo el torrencial aguacero, en busca de alguien que pueda informarme del paradero de ella, hasta me rió de mi mismo, del temor que me da pronunciar su nombre.

Las calles están vacías, los locales cerrados, todos deben estar en casa, calentándose, juntos, compartiendo, uno que otro carro viaja tras este deprimente clima, pero yo estoy feliz, ansioso de verla, deseoso de tenerla y con una sonrisa, difícil de borrar, sigo caminando, sigo buscando.

"344 Garratt Lane, Earlsfield, London, SW18 4EL"

Leo otra vez el mojado papel, sin poder creer aun del lugar donde estoy, frente a la puerta, bajo la lluvia, a unos metros y quizás, centímetros, tomando un profundo suspiro di un paso adelante y alzando la mano me dispuse a tocar, sin embargo, note que la puerta ya estaba abierta, extrañado pero sumamente emocionado, empujo y entro sigilosamente...


	5. Me miras y no haces nada

"Me miras... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...y no haces nada"

He aprendido a darme cuenta de la cruda realidad, de verla reflejada en mi persona, de sentir y saber que el sueño ha llegado a su fin dando paso a la inestabilidad. Es triste aceptar la resignación y mas cuando se sabe que es el suicidio diario.

Si todo esto es el resultado de mis errores, no me queda mas que darle paso a la aceptación.

Es demasiado triste despertar cada mañana y recordar que no estas conmigo, pero es mas aun cuando el corazón se niega a reconocerlo y la realidad lo obliga a entrar en razón, sumergiéndolo en agonía y dolor. No me quedan mas que recuerdos, recuerdos que alguna vez fueron hermosos, pero que ahora se han vuelto enemigos en todo su esplendor.

Tu recuerdo me mantiene vivo, pero al ver que no te tengo, me mata sin compasión. Ahora la soledad y la amargura son mi mejor compañía y el cinismo mi mejor consejero. La vida no será como antes, ya nada volverá a ser igual...

Nervioso por lo que podría pasar en tan solo segundos, doy un paso adelante, permitiéndome ver el interior de una casa, de aspecto hogareña, mas no me sorprende, así lo quería ella, demostrando la calidez que según ella un hogar debe poseer, lo se, la conozco tan bien, que hasta me parece un cruel engaño de mi imaginación al saberla conocer, a pesar de que las palabras salen sobrando, siempre sobran entre nosotros.

Escucho a los lejos unos ligeros pasos, apresurados, sus sonidos no son pesados, intrigado miro alrededor de la esplendida sala de estar, mas no veo movimiento alguno, cada vez los escucho mas cerca, rindiéndome en busca del ocasionante de esos sonidos, me dedico a esperar, esperar su llegada, mientras millones de pensamientos amenazan con invadirme, preguntándome si me habré de equivocado de casa……

O tal vez...

Quizas...

Soy yo el que me equivoque murmure al ver una niña pequeña, detenerse abruptamente al ver un hombre en medio de la sala, ese hombre esta inmóvil, sin habla, solo la mira y ella lo mira a el, cautivado queda el al ver semejante belleza, tiene así un rostro inocente pero a la vez muestra un deje de travesía, su pelo negro azabache y su angelical sonrisa llama mi atención, sin mas otra presencia en el cuarto interrumpe el mundo de contemplación que éramos presos la niña y yo, una mujer, de estatura mediana y de paso decidido nota también al hombre que sigue inmóvil, ella al igual que la niña se detiene abruptamente y yo sonrió ligeramente al ver las similares reacciones de las dos, y soy yo el ocasionante.

Alzo la mirada, para encontrar unos cautivadores ojos, ámbares, unos que recordaba hasta delirar, sin embargo ningún detalle pase desapercibo, la mirada es distinta, distinta a mis sueños, distinta de la última vez.

Ella me observa, con la boca ligeramente abierta, su piel paso de ser algo sonrojada a pálida, sus piernas tiemblan imperciblemente, sus carnosos y tentadores labios se secaron un poco, me miraba con asombro, con temor, y se lo que pasa en su cabeza, me reconoce, se ha olvidado de mi, se olvido de sus sentimientos hacia mi, de mi existencia, se olvido de mi aspecto, se ha olvidado de mi, hasta ahora, pero no todo vuelve a ser como antes, ella a cambiado, se nota, se siente.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca y saludar aunque sea decentemente a pesar de mi deplorable aspecto, empapado hasta los huesos, ensuciando la hermosa sala de estar, pero mi rostro, a pesar que hace unos segundo se encontraba tenso, estaba feliz y ahora solo una mirada, una simple mirada, me trajo al mundo, me enseño la realidad y me sentí idiota por creer que tenia una oportunidad mas, realmente idiota.

La niña de un momento a otro se separo de los brazos de esa mujer y salio corriendo en el mismo camino por el cual llego, y sin mas se perdió de vista, pero la mujer se quedo donde estaba, no movió ni un músculo, ni cuando la niña se fue, no paraba de verme y yo, yo me tome mi tiempo al conectar su mirada otra vez con la mía, mas que todo por que necesitaba reponerme, me preguntaba básicamente que hacia aun ahí, que hacia si ya nada esta a mi alcance, así lo quiere ella, así me lo hizo saber, y otra vez las palabras sobraban.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de irme la preciosa niña volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez no estaba sola, no, un hombre la acompañaba, alto, algo corpulento, al inmediato pensé que era el padre de la niña y ella, ella era su niñera, pero me recrimine a mi mismo, por tratar inútilmente de evitar la realidad, mas no estaba seguro, por eso, seguía o quería seguir creyendo que era su niñera, y ahora me doy cuenta, que mas bien estoy suplicando por que mi estúpida idea sea al menos algo real, una suplica, que no vale la pena escuchar.

Mi hija me dice que eres un vendedor dice el hombre amigablemente, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado, y dando un rápida mirada a la mujer aquella, que lo único que hacia era mirarme, me dispuse a responder, sin embargo pensé muy bien las palabras que emplearía, de seguro algo de información podré sacar, algo que apoye la estúpida idea mía o eso espero.

Eh si...pero al parecer me equivoque, tu...tu esposa claramente me lo hizo entender, con su permiso dije queriendo salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible pero al mismo tiempo quise quedarme, de seguro el hombre reiría y diría alegremente que ella no es su esposa, tal vez mi idea no es tan absurda como creía.  
Y en que te equivocastes? Pregunto el hombre con curiosidad, y esas simples palabras me derrumbaron por dentro, no lo negó, será ella su...su..., no, de seguro no le dio mucha importancia, o no me escucho bien, no puede ser así¡No puede ser así!.  
De…..de dirección, de camino, si me disculpan estoy algo apurado, es...es muy lejos donde...donde debería estar, muy lejos...termino de decir con un ligero temblor en mi voz, sintiendo saladas gotas recorrer mi rostro notando como la realidad me ha afectado, y agradezco por primera vez la lluvia, por ocultar mi sufrimiento, pero se que ella sabe, se que nunca la he engañado, nunca puedo ocultar mi sentir, lo sabe, pero no se mueve, solo me mira desfallecer, me mira caminar hacia la puerta con pasos pesados, me ve agarrar el picaporte débilmente, me mira pero no cambia su expresión, no cambia su decisión, me mira y me ve llorando, y lo sabe, lo siente, pero no hace nada, nada en lo absoluto.

Me miras y no haces nada.  
Me miras y te quedas callada.  
Me miras y me dejas partir.

Supongo que este es el adiós...


	6. Yo no soy nada sin ti

Yo no soy nada sin ti

Duele que por estas fechas y no te acuerdes de mi.

Duele ver que todo el amor que te di se ha desvanecido en ti.

Y es que si recuerdas, fui yo quien te dio amor cuando estabas decaída, fui yo quien te dio ese calor cuando más lo pedías, quien te aceptó y te quiso justo cuando nadie lo hacía.

Duele que hoy me hayas cambiado, y que, con ese gran cinismo, me digas que es solo un amigo, que hasta lo odias, y que a mis espaldas, con él tienes otra historia.

Duele que jures amor cuando no lo sientes.

Duele que hoy te hayas olvidado de mí.

Y lo que mas me duele no es eso...

Mi peor dolor consiste en que, aunque me duela, es lo que merezco, porque lo mismo me ha pasado a mí contigo.

Y otra vez las pesadas y frías gotas chocan contra mi cara, remojan las partes secas de mi deplorable ropa, haciendo mas pesado mi caminar, pero tengo que alejarme, debo de alejarme, no pertenezco aquí, cumpliré los deseos de mi amada, una amada sin corresponder pienso graciosamente, mas no me rió.

Me pregunto si alguna vez lo hizo, si alguna vez me amo, es tan rápido el tiempo que se necesita para olvidar, al amar a alguien, que estúpido que soy, como lo soy, con una sincera sonrisa creí que la podría tener otra vez, creí que estaría en mis brazos, creí que me besaría y gritara con euforia mi regreso, pensé……………..…….pensé que me seguía amando, tan ciego estaba, la abandone y creí que todo iba a estar como antes, en serio lo creí, supongo que eso me hace un idiota, un autentico idiota, pero enamorado, y aunque no lo quiera admitir, a pesar de que me alejo de su presencia, de su vida, sigo esperando, esperando en vano.

Donde iré, ni siquiera yo se, solo se que debo alejarme, con cada paso las imágenes cobran mas vida, recordando todo segundo que estuve allí, implorando la lejanía, por eso camino, esperando así, poder distanciarme del dolor, enterrarlo allí, suplicando el alivio, eso es lo que hago, el alivio a esta amargura, a esta agonía, donde todo se ve reflejado en mis saladas gotas, mezclándose dulcemente con la lluvia.

Sonrió, pero no feliz, no, quien sabe cuando lo seré, sin ella, nunca sin ella, el significado de esa mirada, su mirada, sigo caminando, cargando siempre la misma maleta, pesada, si, lo esta, pero no lo siento, mas pesado es mi caminar, que con su lejanía mas debilidad genera, y solo por ella, siempre por ella.

Suspiro, es lo único que me queda por hacer, suspiro de resignación, de dolor, suspiro de amor, suspiro de desesperación, suspiro al vació, suspiro y nadie lo siente, sufro y nadie lo ve, grito y nadie me escucha, nadie lo hace, solo estoy, ella lo quiso así, lo merezco, creo que lo merezco, sin mas es demasiado el dolor para buscar la fuente del por que lo merezco, pero esa mirada, su mirada, esa que afirma que lo merezco, siempre tiene razón, nunca falla.

Acaso fue un error?

No debió pasar?

No debí buscarla?

Mi amor hacia ella es un error?

El amor de ella hacia mi no fue nada?

Lo olvido?

No lo siente?

Al menos lo recuerda?

Me recuerda a mi?

Algo mas que el Elegido?

Un amigo quizás?

Algo por lo menos?

Eso fue todo?

Esa es la despedida?

Me buscara?

Seguirá su vida como si nada paso?

Como si nunca me presente?

Soy algo mas?

Significo algo?

O solo soy un vendedor?

Un estúpido vendedor que se equivoco?

De dirección?

De un nuevo comienzo?

De amar?

Me equivoque?

Una mirada, es lo único que se necesito, suficiente, para ella, mas no para mí, una mirada, inconclusa ante mis ojos, pero no para ella, un vació sin final, un final que ella ya descubrió, que ella ya escribió, sin embargo lo compartió conmigo, tres años después, cuando me presente, y todo, todo con una mirada.

Pero no, no me dejare caer otra vez, no llorare en medio del abismo, no me emborrachare solo por una mirada, no, no es suficiente y ella debe de saberlo, no es suficiente, no para mi.

Y regreso sobre mis pies, con determinación, aunque tal vez obtenga otra mirada, fría, sin emoción alguna, regresare, se lo diré, seguiré caminando, no es suficiente, no, un abrazo, un beso, una cachetada, unas lagrimas, lo que sea, pero necesito mas, mas de ella, no me puedo conformar, ni aunque el dolor no desaparezca, o me grite que me largue de su vida, ni aunque me arrastre con sus fuertes pero delicadas manos de su casa, le haré saber, saber que una vida sin ella no es nada, que yo no soy nada de ella, le haré saber aunque tal vez no quiera oírlo, le haré saber que no puedo vivir sin ella, la amo demasiado como para hacerlo, ella es mi vida.


	7. Insuficiente

Insuficiente

Insuficiente es mi dolor para ti

Insuficiente es mi perdón para ti

Insuficiente soy yo para ti

No importa que no me ames  
Me iré con mi sentimiento a un lugar lejano  
Entiendo que el tiempo ya paso y nada es eterno  
Ahora me toca pagar a mi el precio.

Si tan solo hubiera expresado lo que siento  
Nada de esto estuviera viviendo  
Solo me alimento de tus recuerdos  
Y tu sonrisa la guardo en un cajón secreto.

Si tan solo pudieras amarme  
Mis días volverían a sonreír  
Si pudieras volver a sentir como en el pasado  
Desaparecería la tristeza que reflejan mis ojos.

No puedo obligarte a quererme de nuevo  
Pues soy realista en este mundo irreal

Con renovada valentía, de un cobarde como yo, regreso sobre mis huellas, con un solo destino, con un solo propósito, decirle lo que siento, y se que lo sabe, oh mi mirada patética se lo enseño sin duda alguna, recibiendo a cambio un insoportable dolor, el dolor de su rechazo, el dolor de su indiferencia, el dolor de...su olvido, el de ella, solo de ella, yo que pobre iluso no paraba de amarla, amar sin recibir nada, bueno, si su forma de enseñarme fríamente como están las cosas, pues bienvenido sea, pienso amargadamente.

Si, estoy enojado, agotado, contrariado, desesperado, y todo por ella, todo por su falta de tacto, seguro cree que me lo merezco, seguro tu también lo crees, después de todo, yo también me lo creo, claro que lo merezco, que clase de imbécil dejaría a su amada sola, solo por estar buscando consolación, ahogándose en sus propias penas, demostrando los deprimentes acontecimientos del cual fue victima, si, siempre lo soy, victima, solo yo, y crees que por eso ella me querrá, no, lastima si, aunque habría que preguntarse si merezco por lo menos eso de ella, lastima por el idiota que la abandono.

A pesar de ser un completo fracasado, no paro de caminar, no paro de buscar mas, de suplicar por mas, mas de ella, la necesito, y se cual será su respuesta, hasta tu la sabes, además, quien va a querer alguien como yo, la viva imagen de sufrimientos, el espejo de las lagrimas, la suerte de ser yo y me pregunto que hago, por que sigo caminando, no vale la pena, no para mi, no, no merezco el perdón, pero sabes...si amas, perdonas, tal vez un miserable como yo pueda ser perdonado, pero falta un pequeño detalle, algo minúsculo mas es lo principal, lo importante, pero no puede ser, no, ya no, no puedo recibir perdón por que...

Ya no me amas murmuro a mitad del camino, siendo detenido por su presencia, esa que escucho mis ultimas palabras, esa que no le sorprende, esa que me lo confirma, pero si no me ama, por que...regreso?.  
Tan seguro estas? me dice, y yo, sonreí por primera vez, no por sus palabras, no, tiene doble sentido, sonreí por que mi recompensa ha llegado, la recompensa de mi desdicha, la caricia de mi dolor, el olvido de mi agonía, y todo, todo por volverla a escuchar, dime si no soy un pobre iluso, enamorado hasta las venas, si, enamorado.

Y bajo la lluvia que nos cubre a los dos, me acerco, no tan rápido para no parecer desesperado, pero se que ella sabe, claro, mis ojos me delatan, siempre con ella, solo con ella. Me detengo a dos pasos de donde ella esta, se que no quiere mucho mi cercanía, no, primero debe acostumbrarse y se que cuando lo haga, ella recortara la distancia, o eso es lo que deseo.  
Decir que lo siento me parece tan poco no crees? Susurro, sin poder evitar mi ansia para tocarla, para besarla, para tenerla en mis brazos, mas no hago movimiento alguno, podré alejarla y ese, es un riesgo que no pienso tomar, aprovechare el tiempo que este dispuesta a darme, tal vez solo minutos antes de regresar a su casa, a su hogar, donde...su familia la espera.  
Insuficiente dice con seguridad, y yo sorprendido, miro el lugar a donde lleva la conversación, será...será esta su despedida, no una oportunidad mas, acaso...acaso ya no me ama.  
Te cansastes de mi? Pregunto, esperando así, resolver la mitad de mis dudas, de un alma atormentada, y todo por ella, siempre por ella.  
Crees que es eso posible? Responde pero sin responderme, no, lo deja inconcluso, no me dice nada, no revela nada, será esto un juego para ella, si supiera...si supiera todo el daño que me hace, un daño que yo provoque, pero dime, dime si me lo merezco.  
Yo nunca me cansaría de ti afirmo con voz segura, a pesar de que siento miles de inquietudes, miles de nervios, miles de angustias y se que lo sabe.  
Entonces por que me dejastes? Por que, si yo te necesitaba la escucho decir, analizando cada palabra, notando, para mi dulce amargo, de que ella hablaba de un pasado, un pasado que ahora puede no estar presente, me necesitaba, hace tiempo, hace años, el problema es que no se si me necesita ahora, y creo que no soy lo suficiente fuerte como para preguntarle y así, recibir mi dolorosa realidad.  
Necesitaba tiempo, para mi, necesitaba pensar, fue mucho en tan poco tiempo le explico, mas que todo por encima, sin detalles, no, no quiero desaprovechar este humilde tiempo del que ella me da, no cuando puedo implorar su amor.

Sabes que continué mi vida, sin ti, así lo quisiste no? Dice, revelando un poco en su tono de voz, el guardado rencor, me lo esperaba, estaba siendo muy gentil por un bastardo como yo.  
No te pedí que me esperaras, pero para ser sincero, hubiera apreciado tu paciencia le respondo, recordando cada vez las imágenes de ese hombre, ese que no negaba que ella fuera su esposa, ese que decía que la pequeña era su hija, si claramente sabia yo que...  
Tengo una vida Harry, una hija que criar, tu hubieras comprendido si por lo menos sabrías como me dejastes, no todo gira alrededor tuyo sabes? Dice, elevando un poco la voz, confirmándome a mi, que si, es su hija, y me rió de mi mismo, por que ya lo sabia, pero no estoy seguro como la deje, y sacando coraje, estoy dispuesto a hacerla enojar con tal de recibir información, si, siempre habla cuando esta molesta  
Claro que no todo gira alrededor mío, se que tenias que hacer tu vida, pero créeme cuando te digo que la mía, hasta ahora, fue lo mas solitario que pude imaginar, y todo, por que no estaba contigo, así que, a lo contrario de ti, mi vida si gira alrededor de ti!.

Lastima que las cosas sean así, un amor no correspondido siempre duele, pero creo que duele mas saber que tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechases, no puedo arriesgarme otra vez, y aun menos, cuando los sentimientos, ahora, son distintos me dice, revelando, aclarando, confirmando aun mas mis dudas, no me ama, por mi culpa, siempre por mi culpa, y mientras me mira sin expresión alguna, me pregunto por que sigo ahí, por que sigo torturándome.  
Estas mejor sin mi verdad? Eso es lo que me quieres decir? Le pregunto, esforzándome por no caer, no ante ella, no me ama y ahora, no quiero su lastima, ya no quiero.

Pasan unos segundos, y la lluvia sigue cayendo, con su misma intensidad, mientras el viento esconde mis preguntas, y extrañado, la miro, esperando su respuesta, su definitiva respuesta, pero no dice nada, solo me mira, esta vez se que no es indiferencia, ahora, después de tres años, se exactamente lo que su mirada refleja, no sabe que decir, no sabe si dejarme ir o extender un poco mas, solo un poco, el tiempo conmigo, no sabe, pero yo estoy dispuesto, esperar horas, días, meses, lo que sea, aunque me de hipotermia, su respuesta, ya nada me queda, nada sin ella.


	8. ¿Estas mejor sin mi?

¿Estas mejor sin mí?

¿Que es lo que te detiene?

¿Acaso no sabes que con esa simple respuesta defines todo?

¿No sabes que controlas mi vida?

¿Merece un inútil como yo tu cariño?

¿Tu amor?

¿Tú lastima tal vez?

Haz de este pobre esclavo lo que quieras, que mi sufriendo no será mas grande que ahora, grítame, bésame, golpéame, abrázame, lo que quieras, solo haz algo, por favor, líbrame de esta agonía, enséñame la libertad que a tu voluntad has de desear.

Nada…

Solo silencio…

Sin movernos…

Sin reaccionar…

Y yo, sigo esperando…

¿No sabes que decir verdad¿Es tan difícil decidir si me quieres cerca o lejos de tu vida?

No, relájate que no te reprocho nada, te comento al ver tu entrecejo fruncido, solo quiero saber, si ya no me amas….

¿Que te detiene¿Que hace este infeliz en tu vida?

¿Te merece por lo menos?

Dime¿Te merezco?

No lo se Harry¡¿Crees que es fácil la situación que me pones ahora! Me dices, otra vez, elevando el tono de voz, y yo, tranquilamente te respondo, con un poco de ironía acompañado.

La sabelotodo Granger no puedo decidir que monosílaba decir! Que tragedia, claro, debe ser condenadamente difícil!

¿Qué rayos es tu problema¿¡¿¡¿Por qué me tratas así¿¿¿Qué te he hecho? Gritas mientras avanzas un paso, quedando más cerca de mí, olvidando la distancia que querías conservar.

Ese es el maldito problema Hermione! No has hecho nada, no me amas, tu misma lo dijistes, entonces…… ¿Por que tanto embrollo¿Por que no me dices que me larga y que no regrese nunca mas, así tu vida estaría libre de complicaciones ¿no, eso es lo que quieres, maldita sea Hermione, dime¡¿¡¿Eso es lo que quieres! Te respondo de la misma manera, notando mi atrevimiento al hacerte nombrar, tantos años y hasta ahora me armo de valor, mientras tú, mientras tú notas mi tono de voz, sabes que estoy mal, sabes que en cualquier momento puedo caer y llorar como un niño pequeño, sabes, ahora, que estoy arrepentido, dime que harás……

Y sin esperarlo, sin predecirlo en lo absoluto, cortas la distancia, elevando tus brazos casi inmediatamente, para envolverme en aquellos abrazos, cuando el mundo me parecía perfecto, cuando el dolor no era nada, cuando las muertes no existían, cuando me decías cuanto me querías……….esos abrazos.

Te siento temblar entre mis brazos, que rodearon tu pequeña cintura, al mismo tiempo en que escondía mi rostro en tu cuello, aspirando tu dulce aroma y humedezco tu sencilla ropa por mis lagrimas de desesperación, por mis lagrimas de interminable soledad, por mis lagrimas del desgarrante dolor, al igual que tu también lloras, abrazándome con mas fuerza, atrayéndome mas a tu cuerpo, encantado y necesitado, no pongo resistencia alguna.

No se cuanto paso, minutos o un par de horas cuando nos separamos, bueno, tu te separastes, y yo te seguí, no es bueno abusar de lo poco que me das, me miras a los ojos con tu cristalina mirada, esa que me hipnotiza y me desarma, tus brazos que enredados estaban en mi cuello deslizas hasta mi rostro, tomándome con una suave delicia que excita a este iluso con falta de cariño, con falta de tu cariño, y me acercas, no se para que ni por que, haz lo que quieras conmigo, que tus deseos son mi necesidad de complacer.

Nunca he dejado de amarte Harry, y por eso, me cuesta demasiado decidir que hacer contigo, o a que rumbo llevar mi vida, sin ti………o contigo me dices, susurrándome, casi como una insinuación, o es mi pobre imaginación que solo quiere tenerte entre mis brazos, brindadote no solo el calor y el placer que eres digna de sentir, si no todo el amor que mis caricias pueden expresar o el silencio de mi agonía cada vez que me alejo de ti.

Sin poder evitarlo ni un segundo mas, recorto la distancia lentamente, que nos separa entre tu y yo, dando una clara muestra de mis intenciones, creando así el tiempo necesario para que dudes, para que decidas irte o soltarme, pero tu, tan hermosa, te quedas, esperas, cerrando esos asombrosos ojitos ámbar que derriten a cualquier hombre y no soy la excepción, nunca lo seré.

Tus calidos labios debajo de los míos es la gloria en si misma, suspirando de alivio y alegría te vuelvo a besar delicadamente, solo un pequeño roce de labios y le has de vuelto a este adolorido hombre las ganas de vivir, sonrió y esta vez te beso ansiosamente, tu respondes aun con mas fuerza, la provocación de nuestros roces te han tentado y eres tu, la que se pega a mi cuerpo en busca de aquel tacto que en miles de noches desvelabas por la necesidad de esta y realizo, que tu dolor es el mío, lo que sufría, tu también lo sufrías, tus gritos al silencio me llamaban, y yo, te llamaba a ti, pero no, no nos escuchábamos, no nos sentíamos, para ti yo estaba muerto y para mi, tu te estabas muriendo, todo el efecto que provoca la separación de uno al otro, todo el vació que unas miradas demostrando el mismo sentimiento no puedan llenar, nos amamos, siempre lo hemos hecho.

Cansado de desear mas, de querer mas y no obtener, te apretó a mi cuerpo en un gesto algo posesivo, y fascinada no dejas de besarme y revolver mi azabache cabello y todo en medio de la calle, camino contigo o mas bien trato de caminar hacia tu casa, queriendo saciar nuestras fantasías sin cumplir, pero tu me detienes, te separas de mi respirando agitadamente, atemorizado creo que este es el final, te has descontrolado y ahora has recobrado la razón, hasta aquí llegas tu, ya debe ser la hora de irme, tu, notando mi evidente decepción me tomas la mano, sin separar ni un solo segundo la mirada, y me sonríes tranquilamente para luego cerrar los ojos y te acompaño al sentir ese revoltijo en el estomago, como mariposas, cada vez que nos aparecemos.

Supongo que la respuesta es no…………….no quiere que me vaya te murmuro al estar en el cuarto tuyo, con la casa sola, y sonríes, pero sin darte tiempo de gozar de mis palabras te beso desesperadamente, temiendo un posible rechazo o una jugada de mi imaginación, quien sabe, todo esto puede ser un sueño y tu, ni por enterado te das.


	9. Todo por ti

Todo por ti

Cuando pienso en ti  
Nace en mí un suspiro  
Y encuentro un motivo  
De querer estar contigo

Cuando pienso en ti  
Mi mundo se detiene  
Y anhela tu sonrisa  
Que tan fácil me vence

Cuando pienso en ti  
Todo tiene sentido  
Y nada me interesa  
Más que tú presencia

Cuando pienso en ti  
Mi iluso corazón realiza  
Que vivir sin ti es imposible  
Y vivir contigo es imposible  
No amarte...

Solo, cuando pienso en ti

Nuestro beso ha venido a cobrar, la falta de aire es inminente, temeroso al creer que todo desvanecerá en el momento que me separe, te sigo abrazando, te sigo besando, suplico al tiempo unos segundos mas o al sueño una oportunidad mas para seguir, porque debe esto ser un sueño, algo tan hermoso como tu en mis brazos debe ser mi alucinación, provocado por las interminables noches de frustración que me acechaban, tu te separas abruptamente, respiras aceleradamente, no abres tus ojos, no mueves tus manos, te recorro con la mirada y sonrió, no hay detalles que desconozca, cada centímetro de tu anatomía, es la perfección en si misma, me acerco mas a ti, incapaz de soportar el frió en la distancia de nuestros cuerpos en los últimos años.

Te beso el lóbulo de la oreja, zona débil, impercibible gemido, suaves manos aferrándome, te conozco, tus acciones y reacciones, motivado por tus deseos al sentirme cerca, te beso el cuello, ligeras succiones, suficiente para ocasionar el rojo en tu delicada piel, con limite de movimiento al estar de pie, te empujo a la cama, suavemente, esa que siempre esta ordenada, con tu característico aroma, definitivamente podría vivir aquí por toda la eternidad, te situó debajo mío, con las prendas aun colocadas.

Dispuesto a entregarte todo el placer que mereces, recompensando la ausencia de mi, o el perdón de mis errores, bajo mis suaves y tentadores besos hasta el inicio de tu pecho, dedicado a no perder ni un detalle, sentirte otra vez, subo mi mano derecha en una lenta caricia de tu cintura hasta encontrar el principio de tus botones, los cuales juego con un rato, aun concentrado en la tarea, no, en mi privilegio de recorrerte, uno por uno voy desabotonando, no llevas brasier, para mi delicia, mientras mi cuerpo baja aun mas, lamo tus pechos, los cuales inmediatamente se endurecen, señal de sensibilidad, tu gimes entrecortadamente, revuelves mi cabello sin orden alguno, te dejas llevar, te miro sin dejar de besarte, tu boca esta ligeramente abierta, el sonrojo cubre tu cara, tus parpados sigues sin abrir, te gusta, pero no me es suficiente, quiero ver mas, no quiero retención alguna al demostrar el disfrute que te otorgo; sonrió ante mi nueva idea, pero debo de pasar desapercibido, te distraigo en un alocado beso, muerdo tus labios, profundizo aun mas, tu respondes de la misma forma, de la misma ansiedad.

Tratando de utilizar el menor movimiento posible desabrocho tu pantalón, ni cuenta te das, te bajo un poco mas tu prenda, para así tener mas libertad, separo un poco nuestros labios y mi mano queda inmóvil aun lado de la cama, tu mirada ámbar irradia ternura, deseo, lujuria, amor, te vuelvo a besar, mi distracción aun no termina, enrollas tus brazos en mi cuello, atrayéndome mas, al creer que estas lo suficientemente alucinada por este ambicioso beso para notar algo mas, vuelvo a mi misión, tu ropa interior presenta un ligero obstáculo¿Cómo moverlo sin que lo percibas, pensando las mil y un formas que podría quitarlas siempre tienen el mismo final, decepcionado de que mi plan no funcione suavizo mi beso, extrañada sigues, sin comentar nada, vuelvo a recorrer tu cuello, tu pecho, tu vientre, devolviendo el calor que mi abandono en unos segundos genero.

Mientras mordisqueo ligeramente tu cuello no puedo evitar sonreír, que idiota soy, estaba tan concentrado en lo normal de esta situación, que pase por alto lo poco que somos en realidad, pase por alto nuestro don, solo el mismo Harry Potter se le olvida que la magia existe, y todo por una simple razón, cuando estoy con ella, no hay ni un elegido, ni un héroe, solo Harry, el hombre del que ella se enamoro, el hombre que un segundo sin ella no es vida, orgulloso por primera vez desde el principio de mi existencia en mis inigualables poderes, desaparezco sin murmurar nada tu ropa interior y tu pantalón, para luego evitar que el viento roce tu cuerpo, así, completamente ajena a mi futuro propósito, te vuelvo a besar, con la misma intensidad, dejándote atontada, ahora si no habrá nada que me detenga, acaricio las partes, que según tu, "están visibles", lo cual seria arriba de la cintura, si supieras…

Solo es cuestión de llegar, no hay prisa alguna, bueno yo no tengo prisa me corrijo al sentir como tus manos desabotonan con lo que fácil podría llamarse, pura desesperación, te sigo, pretendiendo querer aplacar mis lujuriosos deseos lo mas pronto posible, pero sinceramente mi mas deseo ahora mismo es hacerte enloquecer de placer, aturdirte en un mundo de excitación, perderte en mis caricias sin orden, desaparecer todo rastro de tu cordura al gemir en busca de mas, simplemente, te doy lo que mereces, al diablo yo y mi desenfrenable excitación, solo importas tu.

Me deslizo sobre ti, en una lenta caricia, mis manos recorren todo camino permitido, aun queriendo ocultar tu falta de prendas, por lo cual me entretengo en tus pechos y abdomen, tú sigues con los ojos cerrados, el momento es perfecto, tu eres perfecta, sin querer perder tiempo, sin querer decepcionarte por la escasez de placer, extiendo delicadamente con mis manos tus piernas y inmediatamente beso tu intimidad, tu, asombrada, sorprendida y extasiada sueltas un grito, echas la cabeza hacia atrás y tus manos se aferran furiosamente a los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama, orgulloso de tu reacción te beso impetuosamente, tu calida y humedad feminidad provoca mi adicción, siento como me aprisionas con tus piernas, mordisqueo suavemente tus labios, te invado con mi lengua y escucho tu satisfactorio gemido.

¿Como alguien tan hermosa puede estar con un imbécil como yo?

Me pregunto al ver tus mejillas sonrojadas, tus incontenibles estremecimientos, cierras los ojos con fuerza mientras te muerdes deliciosamente el labio, enloquecedores gemidos terminan en un abrupto silencio, tu agitada respiración es el único sonido que escucho y sinceramente, es lo mejor que he oído, tus piernas resbalan de mi espalda para caer débilmente y sin elegancia sobre las sabanas, mas no puedo estar mas feliz y enamorado, con suaves besos vuelvo a recorrer tu cuerpo, nuestros labios se encuentran, a pesar de tu agotamiento me rodeas con tus brazos, revuelves mi cabello, me separo de ti para rozar otra vez tu cuello, embriagado de tu aroma, permanecería en este sitio por siempre, permanecería junto a ti por siempre.

Siento tus manos en mis mejillas minutos después, tu ámbar mirada esfuma todo pensamiento, me sonríes calidamente y sacas un suspiro de este loco enamorado, sin poder evitarlo te beso alocadamente, eres irresistible ante mí y lo sabes, lo disfrutas, lo provocas, siento como me correspondes, en la misma intensidad, mis insaciables manos reanudan la definición de tu cuerpo, guardando tal imagen en la eternidad.

En una excitante caricia me apresas con tus piernas, realizo que no hay prisión más apetecible que ahora, no hay más perturbadores besos que los tuyos, no hay más envidiables caricias que solo tú me otorgas, eres única, te penetro lentamente, evitando todo posible dolor que el tiempo ha provocado, hace tanto tiempo que te entregastes a mi por ultima vez que el miedo me invade al creer que me obstruirás el paso, mira mi sorpresa al verte arquear la espalda y con tus suaves y hábiles piernas terminas toda distancia que trataba de emplear, dominado por mis primitivos deseos te embisto una y otra vez, tanto que perdí la cuenta, además como si me importara, te beso nuevamente ahogando toda palabra incoherente o todo fascinante gemido, siento tus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, ocasionando un ligero dolor y de seguro la marca de cada una de tus cautivadores placeres, deleitándose en cada movimiento, cortas el beso en una urgente necesidad de respirar, de expresar y liberar toda embriagante sensación que te provoco, tan delicioso acto que prohibido debe ser, lentas y pequeñas gotas chocan contra tu tentador cuerpo pero no te importa, después de todo, tu estas igual.

Siento el infierno envolvernos al percibir como tu calor me abraza, seducido por nuestros cuerpos unidos, aumento la velocidad, incapaz de contenerme a tus encantos rozo con mis enrojecidos labios tu pecho, vuelvo a lamer enloquecido de lo que me produces, me seduces en un impercibible susurro, me llamas, cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez mas rápido, me aprisionas con vigor con tu cuerpo mientras escondes tu rostro en mi cuello, te convulsionas en mi y mordiendo sueltas un grito, siento como me encierras dentro de ti, derribando toda resistencia, obsequiándome tu mismo goce y tensando mi cuerpo libero toda esencia que trataba de retener y solo hasta saber que tus deseos han sido complacidos, que tus antojos han sido satisfechos, porque solo hasta ahí, yo lo seré también, todo por ti.


	10. Decidme como seguir

"Decime como seguir..."

Como hago para dejar de sentir

Todo esto que llevo dentro

Desde que te conocí

Como hago para rendirme

Y dejarte ir

Sin seguir peleando

Por amarte hasta morir…

Como hago si lo único que hago

Es pensar en ti

En las cosas que sentimos

Y no nos animamos

A vivir

Como hago, me tendría que mentir

Que esto es imposible

Que no eres para mí

Que está bien ser solo amigos

Y que el resto con el tiempo

Va a morir…

Decime como conseguiste

No pensar más en mí

Reprimir este sentimiento

Que nació en ti

Decime como hiciste

Porque así ya

No puedo seguir.

Cansado de la agitada noche, cubro mi rostro de los persistentes rayos de luz, que se cuelan descaradamente por la cristalina ventana, un nuevo día ha llegado, un nuevo rumbo me han entregado, con una ilusa sonrisa te busco en la cama, mas lo único que me acompaña son las almohadas, seguro has de bañarte, típico de ti, despreocupado me levanto de la cama, con una pesadez inigualable, pero sumamente complacido.

Camino en pasos cortos hacia el baño de tu cuarto, de nuestro cuarto, anhelante abro la puerta y la extrañes me invade al ver que no estas, sin darle mucha importancia decido asearme, se que te molestarías si me vieras en la cama a esta hora, faltando pocos minutos para el mediodía, pero supongo que no tienes nada de que reclamarme, de hecho fuistes tu la que provoco tal debilidad, pero no me afecta, con gusto lo volvería a repetir, tenerte en mis brazos, mencionando mi nombre en un estremecedor gemido, saboreándome con un deleite que nunca pensé imaginar…… creo que seria mejor bañarme bajo agua fría.

Ya preparado y ansioso me siento en la cama, de la recién hecha cama, sonrió al saber que te enorgullecerás al ver todo limpio, miro hacia la ventana abierta, admirado por esa esplendida vista, toda tu casa es acogedora, se siente bien, no es como estar en ese mugriento cuarto…, decidido a no volver a pensar en el pasado salgo del cuarto, tal vez me estés esperando para almorzar, es muy tarde ya para desayunar, bajo las escaleras mientras mi atenta mirada recorre los alrededores, definitivamente me veo vivir aquí.

Mas paro mi caminar al verte en la sala, sonriente, mirando a tu hija con un cariño inigualable, mientras te dejas abrazar por él, el hombre del cual no negaba que esposa eras, aturdido sigo mirando la escena, tu ajena a mi presencia empiezas a reír, al escuchar las palabras que te dice en susurros, y lo vuelves a ver, tu mirada refleja una envidiable ternura, el te mira y se acerca, seguro de que lo rechazaras en un sutil movimiento con la cabeza empiezo a avanzar, con el pecho inflado y la misma sonrisa de un tonto enamorado, pero mira mi sorpresa al verte acercar, y a tan solo metro y medio de distancia lo besas, suavemente, el te acerca a tu cuerpo, en una clara muestra de querer mas y tu…….no lo impides, no te quejas.

Por alguna extraña razón vi una familia ya hecha, una sueño cumplido, una felicidad prometida, me quede ahí, presenciando cada segundo del compartido beso, siento una mirada en mi y busco de donde proviene, la encuentro al otro lado de la sala, con un osito y un globo en cada mano, tal vez debe de estar asustada al ver un desconocido en la casa, pero en vez de salir corriendo se aproxima a mi, mostrando la brillante melena negra, lacio hasta sus hombres y sus familiares ojos, llaman mi atención, en frente mío queda y yo me agacho hasta estar a su altura, ella me sonríe tímidamente y vuelve a ver a la pareja, que aun siguen besándose, olvidando lo que a su alrededor esta, me mira y con el dedo los señala.

Se quielen – la escucho decir con una preciosa voz, inocente e ingenua y sonríe orgullosamente, para luego mirarme con curiosidad y se acerca aun mas – Tienes mis ojos

Lo se – le digo, en una voz algo ahogada, como estar inmune al verla, al escucharla hablar, al contemplar su linda sonrisa, como estar inmune a tu propia hija, mas me callo, tal vez este sobrando en este cuento de hadas, tal vez no me necesita, tal vez ni siquiera sabe de mi.

¿Como te llamas?

Harry – le respondo en una suave voz, mientras extiendo mi mano – Harry Potter

Ella, dudosa, aprieta mi mano y me vuelve a sonreír, como si me diera la bienvenida a un lugar del cual no pertenezco.

¿Como seria mi vida si no me hubiera marchado hace unos tres años?

¿Como seria ser yo el que la este besando y provocando el olvido del tiempo y espacio?

¿Cómo seria si en vez de apretar mi mano, me otorgara un abrazo?

¿Cómo seria si en vez de preguntar mi nombre, lo gritara a acompañado de un Te quiero?

¡Harry!

Levanto la mirada hacia donde la voz provino, aun con los brazos de el en su cintura me mira asombrada, me levanto lentamente, siendo consciente de una repentina pesadez en mi cuerpo.

Lo siento, no quise interrumpir nada – Le digo en voz calmada, en voz neutral, y ella se separa nerviosamente del hombre, este confundido a tal acción me mira intrigado y adoptando un pose defensivo, se decide a hablar.

¿No eres tú el vendedor que vino ayer?

El no es un vendedor – Confiesa Hermione al hombre, mientras se acerca a mi en una temerosa mirada y se coloca a mi lado, queriendo ser indiferente a su presencia, vuelvo a ver al hombre, que por naturaleza ya empiezo a odiar – El es Harry, mi…….mi amigo.

Oh¿Y por que no lo dijistes antes? Lo hubieras invitado a cenar, después de todo, ayer se desataba una gran tormenta, pero no importa, eres bienvenido a esta casa, supongo que Hermione te comento todo

¿Todo¿Que quieres decir? – Le pregunto al hombre inmediatamente, al ver como ella intentaba evadir con éxito mi interrogante mirada

Creo que tiene mucho que platicar, después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué te parece pequeña si vamos otra vez al parque y le compramos algo a mami?

Si¿Me dejas mami? Te complale algo muyy bonito - La mira con ojos suplicantes y una sonrisa anhelante, pretendiendo enternecer para así poder salir, incapaz de ignorar tal belleza, Hermione asiente mientras mira con alegría como su hija salta y corre entusiasmada a la puerta, seguida del hombre, segundos después, la casa queda consumida en un incomodo silencio.

Empiezo a caminar al sentir como la desconocida pesadez aumenta, bajo la atenta mirada de ella, me siento en unos de los cómodos sillones que adornan la sala, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo escucho sus pasos acercarse y me rió sin disimulo al descaro suyo en sentarse al lado mío, esta extrañada levanta la ceja, la miro pocos segundos después, sin expresión alguna, haciendo olvido de la causa de mi risa y en una voz insinuante me armo de valor, provocando el nerviosismo en tus movimientos.

¿Hay algo que me quieras decir Hermione?

Notas de la autora:

Acaso creyeron que todo iba a ser tan facil! jeje

Reviews plis!


	11. Uninvited

Son esos silencios que asustan,  
y recuerdos que no volverán,  
miradas que aún se buscan  
y jamás se encontrarán.

Laberinto de palabras  
y una historia sin final,  
rompecabezas inconcluso  
que no me deja avanzar.

Los sonidos de la noche,  
la oscuridad y la brisa,  
la claridad en tus palabras,  
la música de tu risa.

En tu voz esa dulzura,  
en el aire tu esencia  
y en tus ojos transparentes  
ese toque de inocencia.

Hoy sólo quiero decirte,  
que al emprender tu partida,  
no sólo apagaste tu luz  
sino parte de la mía.

Ahora el pasado reclama por olvido...

Y el presente revive lo inevitable...

Sin mas, el futuro retrasa sus segundos... para saber... que hare ahora... al saber que el nuestro solo ha sido una alucionacion en mi desespero, de tu desamor.

¿Hay algo que me quieras decir Hermione?

Harry…….yo…..- Empiezas, lo que según tu podría ser una convincente explicación a tal forma de actuar, tartamudeas y aplastas tu mano con la otra en un claro gesto de evadir el miedo, que ahora profesas sin poder evitarlo.

Miles de palabras quiero gritarte, en busca del alivio a este inmundo dolor, uno del cual empezó a originarse en el mismo momento al saber que soy de más. Ayer dijistes que me amabas, lo gritabas en delirios de pasión…... ¿Y ahora te besas con otro?

Te miro, pareces no encontrar que decir mientras ves la alfombra con un inexistente interés, los bucles de tu hermoso cabello caen con gracia del moño con el cual lo sujetas, no te molestas en quitar uno que otro que ha caído en tu delineado y femenino rostro, el cual era mi placer hacer el trabajo por ti…… no creo que ahora esperes lo mismo.

El simple sonido de tu voz parece querer desgarrar el poco control a esta innegable tortura, a esta inevitable verdad… esa de la que aun no puedes decir pero se sabe de más.

Un pesado cansancio siento en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, abatido de la vida en la que me toco vivir, agotado de no ser lo suficientemente bueno o fuerte para conservarte a mi lado, derrotado por sobrar en este cuadro familiar, exhausto de no poder compartir el único deseo de ser feliz.

Suspiro lenta y profundamente, queriendo retener la invisible daga de dolor y evitar el derrame de cristalinas gotas, bastante humillado quede al ser tan imbécil de pensar que en realidad me amabas, para ahora estar suplicándote solo una oportunidad, para demostrar, aunque sea una vez, que puedo ser solo un simple hombre, con sed de atención, de tu solo amor.

Me levanto pausadamente, exhibiendo una tranquilidad, terriblemente ajena a lo que en mi interior ocurre, te quedas callada, lo se ahora que un poco de opresión en mi pecho ha desvanecido, ocasión perfecta para respirar un poco mas relajado. Luego de dar unos cuantos pasos al frente, sin tener idea de a donde voy o que haré, me detengo, volviendo a concentrarme en las imponentes evidencias de aflicción, a este maldito calvario que no parece querer dejarme en paz.

Escucho tus pasos también, en un ritmo que claramente se puede deducir como ansiedad, timidez y duda, levanto el brazo, y en un gesto te imploro que no sigas, que no te acerques, dame espacio que me podría flaquear en mi lucha interior.

Siempre ha sobrado las palabras entre nosotros, todo esta escrito en nuestro silencio, depende de cada uno querer descubrirlo, querer saberlo. Y debí notarlo, comprender que ya otro pertenece a tu vida, ya otro amas con locura y prometes eterna pasión.

¿Es que acaso me puedes culpar por no querer verlo?

Suspiro por tercera vez, percibiendo lo difícil que cada segundo se vuelve, tu suave y encantador aroma parece querer drogarme, tu algo agitada respiración me da cierta impotencia por no saber como evitar lo que los dos sabemos que ocurrirá. No se que hacer, consiente de mi dolor y tu falta de interés, el olvido de tu afecto y el perder de mi vida.

Me vuelvo a ti, queriendo terminar de una vez por todas y a la vez queriendo retener un poco más el reloj solo para sentirte a mi lado, solo por saber que estas ahí.

La curiosidad y preocupación esta implantado en tu húmedo rostro…

¿Desde cuando lloras?…… Ni siquiera se

¿Será por mí?…… Quien sabe

Lamento ser tan egoísta en este mismo momento, pero me siento tan vació y estúpido que tengo ni idea de cómo consolar al causante de este tormento, victima por elección.

Estas en espera de saber lo que tengo que decir, aterrada de lo que puedo hacer, cegándome en esta fría agonía, mas te sorprendes al notar una ligera sonrisa, manifestando una grácil decepción, intrigada por ello pareces preguntarme con la mirada, pero estoy muy cansando para estar explicándote, solo quiero…….irme y a la vez…….quedarme.

Te miro con atención, recorro con ligero deseo cada centímetro de tu cuerpo…, y vuelvo a suspirar, solo con recordar que llegue muy tarde…, ya no anhelas estar en mi brazos ni apeteces mis ambiciosos besos, recordar… que ya no eres mía, que otro te lleva a la cama y te hace alucinar…que otro te toca y gimes en respuesta.

Bajo la mirada, acobardado de tener que enfrentar este maldito destino que me toco, en una constante lucha de no desmoronarme en tus brazos y rogarte de rodillas solo una oportunidad mas……, solo un segundo para demostrarte lo poco que soy si no te tengo, sin embargo, se que haría lo que sea por ti, y si eso quiere decir olvidar mis sentimientos hacia ti solo para que estés con otro sin remordimientos…… yo…… lo haría, y si eso me convierte en un insensato cretino conmigo mismo, entonces… lo soy.

¿Es que acaso me puedes culpar si solo quiero verte feliz?

Sabiendo de mas lo que no se puede hacer y no se puede tener, prefiero aferrarme al único recuerdo vivo de lo que una vez tuvimos… a lo único que pude llenar el vació que ahora dejas despiadadamente… desesperanzado y entristecido decido hablar.

Quiero…… quiero tener a mi hija Hermione, yo…… quiero que me conozca, solo quiero que… que sepa quien es su verdadero padre……


	12. Ya te perdí

_Quisiera correr_

_y decirte que durante todo este tiempo_

_no he dejado de pensar en ti,_

_que cada vez que te veo_

_mi corazón da un vuelco en mi pecho,_

_que me siento morir sin ti,_

_que podría pasar horas solo mirándote, _

_recordándote ; me lleno de melancolía, _

_reprimo mis lágrimas_

_que como la lluvia intentan brotar de mis ojos._

_La tristeza me invade _

_cuando me doy cuenta de que ya no estas conmigo,_

_y ahora quisiera gritar al viento_

_todo lo que siento,_

_decirte que aun te quiero,_

_mi impotencia es no encontrar la forma de acercarme a ti_

_mas sin embargo el solo quererte_

_es lo que le da sentido a todo lo que hago_

No creo que sea buena idea – dices, y percibo cierto rencor en tu voz, mas no me sorprende…… yo mismo lo cause.

Es mi hija Hermione! No me puedes quitar eso… ni siquiera sabe mi maldito nombre!!! – Le grito, mortificado solo por el simple pensamiento de saber que lo nuestro será no más que un ridículo recuerdo en ti… no puedo irme con las manos aun más vacías… no cuando no tengo nada más a que aferrarme.

No me puedes hacer esto Herm – Te suplico mientras doy un paso hacia ti, dudas y instintamente das un paso hacia atrás, alejando toda cercanía que podría existir entre nosotros, desapareciendo sin pudor las pocas esperanzas que un idiota ilusionado como yo guardaba sin derecho.

Déjame ver si entiendo… regresas sin aviso, esperando que todo sea igual que antes, cuando me abandonastes hace tres años, y piensas que tienes derecho sobre ella! No eres mas que un maldito egoísta!!

Egoísta? Yo? Que mal no recuerde, fuiste tu la que nunca me dijo que estabas embarazada, así que discúlpame si no soy un condenado adivino qu…

Que no te dije? Estabas tan ocupado revolcándote con la pu… con Alyson para siquiera recordar que yo te estaba esperando todo ese tiempo!

Fue un error y lo siento!! Tu eres la única mujer a la que verdaderamente he amado y te lastime… no hay día que no lo este pagando, así que tampoco fue de lo mas facilito para mi!!

Claro….y de seguro también le decías a ella lo mismo no? "Eres la única mujer a la que he amado", ya estoy muy grandecita Harry, para caer en tus patéticos juegos, he cambiado y empecé una nueva vida…… SIN TI…..y así seguirá!!

Estas segura de ello? Ayer decías lo contrario – Te comento, con seguridad y confianza en mi voz, al mismo tiempo en que me acercaba hacia ti y en vez de atemorizarte y retroceder… te quedabas de pie, en espera…

Recortas la poca distancia que guarda nuestros cuerpos y con una mirada desafiante, hablas de un golpe.

Dime… ¿Qué se siente ser utilizado?

Aturdido por tus palabras retrocedo hasta chocar con una de las pocas mesas de la sala..., me miras satisfecha ante mi reacción, mientras lo manifiestas aun más en una ligera sonrisa, bajo la cabeza, con un sinfín de emociones y todo… por ti, avergonzado, usado, desconcertado, humillado, insultado, confundido, ultrajado, decepcionado… o aun mejor, como dijistes……utilizado.

Levanto la mirada, luego de unos pocos segundos, aun con tus palabras resonando sin piedad en mi mente, una y otra vez, y otra vez… como tal masoquista, queriendo experimentar mas dolor del que pueda soportar, te veo y juro que por un segundo, la tristeza y remordimiento dejabas expresar… mas el resentimiento borra todo rastro alguno de lastima por alguien como yo.

Asiento varias veces, de forma ligera, como queriendo o aceptando todo lo que esta dicho, lo que dejo de ser y no mas será. Meto mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, al sentir un extraño frió recorrer desde mi espalda hasta el resto de mi cuerpo, como tal escalofrió sin estremecimiento. Sabiendo que en esta pelea no puedo salir ni cerca de ser victorioso, decido emplear otra técnica, al menos podré tener algo de lo perdido, de lo que ahora, es inexistente.

Se que tienes derecho sobre cualquier otra persona y mas sobre mi de privarme la oportunidad de compartir con mi… con tu hija, creeme que si hubiera sabido….nunca te hubiera abandonado, nunca me hubiera ido…., me confundí en aquel tiempo, ahora por mas tarde que sea, tengo muy claro lo que siento y……lo que ahora tu sientes. Lo que trato de decir….es que…. ¿Si puedo, por primera vez, ser el padre de nuestra hija?...sabes que si te niegas, puedo conseguir un abogado y tendrás que compartir la custodia, pero no lo haré…..porque sinceramente tu eres la única que la ha criado y criado todo este tiempo, y aun, después de todo, confió que harás lo que es mejor….ahora para ella….pero no digas que no, cuando ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de demostrarlo….a pesar de que ni siquiera sabe que yo existo, no como quien verdaderamente soy...

Si sabe Harry – Empiezas a decir con voz suave y pausada, mientras me das la espalda y te vuelves a sentar en el sillón, en una clara muestra de que aun falta mucho por hablar y estas dispuesta a terminarlo. Juegas otra vez con tus manos, como temerosa de cómo continuar, alzas la mirada y suspiras resignada…yo, sosteniendo el contacto visual que empezastes, retiro mis manos de los bolsillos y me siento en el pequeño sillón enfrente tuyo, dispuesto a escuchar – En vez de leerle cuentos de noche, le comentaba todo lo que nosotros vivimos, desde que entramos a Hogwarts, como nos conocimos, como nos hicimos amigos…todas nuestras aventuras, nunca dije tu nombre, temía que preguntara sobre ti y…..siempre le dije….que Mark no es su….su verdadero padre y nunca me presiono….. ni me pregunto nada mas…….es una niña muy inteligente…si la vieras…

Terminas de decir en voz entrecortada, con unas pocas lagrimas en tus mejillas, para caer inevitablemente en la cuidada alfombra y inseguro yo si abrazarte o solo esperar a que te tranquilices un poco, mas decido no arriesgarme, y te paso lentamente mi blanco pañuelo…tu, sin extrañarte ni sorprenderte, lo agarras, rozando ligeramente mi mano contra la tuya, te limpias un poco y empiezas a jugar con ella……de forma vacilante.

¿Cómo se llama? – Te pregunto luego de aclararme un poco la garganta, y inmediatamente al escuchar mi respuesta, levantas la mirada con algo de temor…

Yo….quise que siempre tuviera su pasado presente, de una forma u otra, y se que….tal vez no tengo derecho alguno o que abuse un poco de confianza….pero….yo le puse Lily, por tu madre Harry y…..creo que esperaba que tu llegaras y eligieras el segundo nombre.

(Si, si, si, ya se que esta muy repetidito ese nombre en los bebitos de HHr o.O…pero en serio, que otro nombre tendrían XD!!  )

No te preocupes….yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si no me…..yo hubiera hecho lo mismo – Te digo, queriendo ocultar la sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción, pero inevitablemente tu lo notas y sonríes radiante mientras sigues jugando con mi pañuelo y complacido noto que el tenso ambiente provocado por los dos, desaparecía mas a cada segundo...al menos, después de todo, podemos recuperar la amistad que siempre nos ha caracterizado.

En las pocas horas que compartimos, te dedicastes a relatarme todo sobre nuestra hija, cuando empezó a gatear, el día que nació, las pataditas que te daba en el vientre, cuando empezó a caminar y a decir pocas palabras, la poderosa magia que posee, lo traviesa que es…..no te cansabas ni de contar el mas mínimo detalle, asombrado y encantado te escuchaba atentamente, al igual que observaba cada uno de tus gestos, los movimientos de tu manos en cada relato, la felicidad que se reflejaba con claridad en tu mirada ámbar, sin querer me fui enamorando mas de ti, tu absorta en tus recuerdos ignorabas tal intenso sentimiento….sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría caer a tu merced y besarte como un adolescente enamorado, me despedí con la excusa de que ha sido un día largo y agotador.

Si, tienes razón, yo…hablare con Lily lo más pronto posible y te escribiré, cuando este lista….para conocerte, creo que seria mejor si le dieras tiempo para que lo asimile – Me dices, en sutiles palabras mientras capto el mensaje escondido en las últimas palabras y suavemente te lo hago saber, al mismo tiempo en que me acompañas hacia la puerta.

No te preocupes, no me volveré a aparecer aquí sin previo aviso – Agarro el picaporte y alcanzo a ver un poco de culpa en tu rostro, antes de cerrar completamente la puerta y internarme, una vez mas, en esta lluvia que no parece querer cesar… al menos, su intensidad ha bajado un poco, al igual que mi desastroso tormento.

_Inestabilidad, Tristeza, Dolor y Amargura_

_Son sinónimos del presente y recuerdos del Pasado_

_Infinidad de veces siento poder el Cielo tocar_

_Pero al instante caigo al suelo recordando que tan solo_

_Es un sueño más en mi mente._

_Muy dentro de mí me dice que tan cerca te tengo,_

_Pero tu comportamiento y la razón me hacen ver la realidad._

**_Ya te perdí..._**


	13. ¿Cuándo será suficiente?

Notas de la Autora: Siento haber durado DEMASIADO tiempo en actualizar, pero es que la inspiracion no me llegaba y hasta ahorita esta empezando, asi que... espero que les guste este capitulo y asi me lo hagan saber (",)

Cuidense y prometo no retrasarme mas ni menos dejarlo abandonado!!

Bye

Jane

**¿Cuándo será suficiente?**

_No sabía adonde ir, solo sabia que no podía detenerme, pues en el momento que lo hiciera recuperaría la conciencia de mi dolor._

_Puede haber dolor, lo se, lo siento, es que es difícil callarme y mirarme al espejo... No puedo aceptar el secreto de este desprecio, no se que es, pero me da por destruir mi reflejo... solo deseo pintar mis heridas y curar las mentiras, esas que adornan toda... toda mi vida._

_Mi imagen destruye todos mis sueños, donde mi alma responde al llamado del miedo. Mi cuerpo es un muñeco del infierno al que seguro pertenezco. Traiciono mi paz al despertar y seguir viviendo, en donde soy un maldito condenado al dolor eterno._

_No se como olvidar el cristal, el marco y el cielo... y mi mundo entero._

_De ves en cuando busco perderme, pero siempre me he encontrado._

_Donde cambiar mi vida ha sido meta del pasado, que hasta hoy no he logrado._

_Lo siento, finalmente busqué mejorar un recuerdo, que hoy me he olvidado._

_Lo se, por más que luche siempre me veré al espejo, es muy tarde, y nadie va creer en mis sueños, lo se, lo siento... siempre es y será el mismo reflejo._

Tan simple es ver la situación y tan complicado es aceptarla. Mientras divago en mis pensamientos camino lento y firme, como si cada paso es una oportunidad más para dejar todo atrás, o en su verdadera interpretación… dejar que la cobardía te domine, solo por buscar respiro en tu agonizante segundo, al menos… se que le importo, aunque sea el mas mínimo afecto que puedes obtener después de tanta convivencia, al menos... miro como me alejaba cada vez mas desde su ventana, mas… no me detuvo, no quiso hacerlo, no necesitaba hacerlo.

En mi desconcierto y resignación, quise volver, quise volver apenas salí de la puerta, quise volver al doblar la esquina y perderme de vista, quise volver al pisar sobre un sucio charco, solo deseo regresar, al lugar donde se que mi razón esta, donde todo tiene su sentido y ya no es mas un mortal juego del destino, el motivo por el cual sonrió y mi iluso pensamiento que hasta coherente parecía.

"Aun falta mucho por terminar"

Supongo que ahora no tiene ni una pizca de raciocinio, ahora… ya es muy tarde para siquiera empezar y aun así, la intención hasta sobra, o mas bien fue esa su demanda, su designio, su anhelo.

¿Derrotado¿Me rindo muy fácil¿Temprano para tirar la toalla?

Si… puede ser eso, quiero decir… tampoco es como tal cuento de hadas, a la diminuta muestra de arrepentimiento y todos vivimos felices para siempre, nunca los entendí a ser verdad, o es que en mi infancia, que sabia yo de felicidad y estabilidad emocional, que sabia yo…

Pero no me miro, no esa mirada que guarda tal secreto celosamente y muere por divulgar, no esa contemplación donde nacen las ilusiones y mueren las desesperanzas.

Pero no me toco, no esa caricia reveladora en busca de más, no ese roce deseoso de ser interpretado en un frustrado afecto, rayando los límites de amistad.

Ni siquiera el ordinario beso en la mejilla en simpatía… ni siquiera el más ínfimo contacto en devoción

¿Y te atreves a decir tan descaradamente que me vencí?

Ella puso las cartas en la mesa… no me recrimines por leerlas

Tan fácil es señalar y tan difícil es actuar…

Creo que es hora de empezar mi propia vida, ella ya hizo la suya. ¿Que me impide a mí hacer la mía no? Obviamente ella no lo hará murmuro con ironía y rabia reprimida, mas derecho no tengo, no poseo.

Un café, asqueroso por cierto y un almuerzo al menos comestible es mi recompensa por tanta voltereta, ordenando, arreglando, organizando, ideando… mi vida. Escasez de dinero es un inconveniente inexistente, o por lo mínimo hasta dentro de 10 años y mirando otra vez mi plato apenas devorado, contradice en su totalidad a lo recién dicho, sin embargo toda esta situación me ha quitado el apetito y el problema… no solo en esa parte se manifiesta, aunque solo hay una manera de averiguarlo no?

Hasta aun me parece absurdo la absoluta fase y mi pobre manera de manejarlo, este sarcasmo y inútil hipocresía bajo las evidencias de una broma sin gracia no me llevaran a ningún lado, lo se, mas es la única forma de liberar e descargar el infortunado camino a mi estima en exceso, quien el tiempo no supo esperar…

Un cómodo y amueblado apartamento me permití costear, lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que su cercanía me abrume y me extravié, y lo suficientemente cerca… aguardando la carta en vía lechuza, la llamada en el insistente y chillido teléfono, los golpes constantes en la puerta y solo para escuchar… ha llegado la hora de conocer a esa dulce y preciosa niña, de ser por primera vez y sin ninguna base para guiarme… un padre, aun mejor SU padre.

Mas lanzo la pluma de la carta a medio terminar y arrugo con desgana el pergamino a medio terminar, quien acumulados con otros, muestra claramente mi insatisfacción en palabras vagas, y me rió de un idiota enamorado… cuando lo único que quiero es comunicar mi paradero y las posibles formas de localizarme, pura lastima debo generar ¿no crees?

Aun con la irónica sonrisa en mi rostro me levanto de la incomoda silla o ¿Será debido a toda esta realidad lo que la hace tan molesta?

A pasos pesados me dirijo hacia la recamara, sin poder evitar mi imaginación volar y saber que si las cosas solo fueran un poco mas diferentes… si la huida y cobardía no hubiera albergado y profesado tal vez…

Cansado, me derrumbo sobre la cama, a medio vestir y sin muchos ánimos para terminar, cierro lentamente los ojos, sin sueño, mas a la tristeza me dejo abarcar, tantas emociones reprimidas y palabras sin completar, suaves y sutiles gotas dejo ceder, miro en un pausado movimiento, hacia mi lado derecho, hacia el vació y tal vez… solo tal vez… ella estaría a mi lado y yo… al fin tendría una familia, la familia que siempre desee.

Y solo me pregunto… _¿Cuándo será suficiente?_


	14. Aún falta

_**"Aún falta"**_

Siento que fue hace siglos desde la última vez que la vi, desde la última vez que su voz yo escuche, tanto tiempo ya… y saber que apenas han pasado unas cuantas semanas, sin completar en su totalidad dos meses. Decidí estabilizarme, y así se lo comunique, luego de cuatro días sin poder finalizar aquel escrito simple y preciso. Supongo al saber, que por mi parte hay demasiado por decir y demasiado que ella no quiere escuchar… quizás, deseaba esconder en cada palabra la desesperación por una oportunidad mas, al igual que la inevitable incertidumbre del después, o puede ser…la busca de certeza, plantada entre tinta, que esta maldita soledad pronto partirá y el anhelo de compañía no será mas un solo sueño.

Basta decir que respuesta no recibí…

He vuelto a empezar, mi vida volví a escribir, claro… lo que en mi interior sucede preferí silenciar, supongo que explicación innecesaria debe ser, no hay mucho que decir estos días.

Ya que la tranquilidad, al menos por ahora, ha gobernado mi mundo, solicite trabajo en el ministerio, y por supuesto, mi presencia no fue desapercibida, fotografías de primera plana y artículos de puras conjeturas, son las evidencias de tal tumulto, acompañados en gritos lejanos en busca de exclusivas entrevistas y suspiro agobiado, mientras en la silla junto a mi escritorio he de sentarme, que puedo decir… ser Harry Potter tiene sus ventajas

No me quejo, mi labor es organizar múltiples técnicas de escape, seguridad, restricción, hasta todas posibles fugas de Azkaban y su concreta e detallada forma de limitarlas a todo costo, después de todo… las cosas están demasiado pacificas para restarle importancia o será que aun no me acostumbro, a este sereno mundo.

Miro mi reloj y noto aliviadamente que son las 6:38 pm, guardo ansiosamente todos mis garabatos y dibujos arquitectónicos, o al menos… lo más cercano a ello. Me despido cortésmente de mis compañeros de trabajo, mas por compromiso que por necesidad, y emprendo el camino, por primera vez y espero no ser la ultima, hacia su casa, hacia donde Hermione. Tras una corta carta el martes pasado, me ha invitado a cenar, y asombrado yo… respondí hasta hoy (viernes), confirmando mi llegada, no es necesario mostrar tanta…disponibilidad, por así decirlo.

Acomodando mi ropa, un poco formal, de inexistentes arrugas, termino por respirar profundo varias veces, queriendo ahogar en suspiros el nerviosismo que ahora me invade sin piedad, y esperarando alejar todo ridículo pensamiento de una posible reconciliación, y si tengo un poco mas de suerte, otro ávido reencuentro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza me ordeno a mi mismo evitar "decorosas" imágenes de aquella noche, si supiera el pobre estado que provoca en mí, si al menos lo notara…

Inmediatamente cuando mi reloj suena, anunciando las 7 en punto, me dispongo a tocar, mira mi sorpresa al verla abrir la puerta con una sonrisa, antes de siquiera llegar a mí cometido y embobado la miro, sin el más mínimo disimulo, aunque no hay mucho que pueda evitar realmente.

Perdido en ella, no noto hasta muy tarde ya, el incesante sonido del timbre y sonrojado retiro la mano rápidamente, ocultándola tras mi bolsillo, mientras su risa ocasiona en mi la calidez que hace tiempo deje de sentir, mas avergonzado me sentí, al advertir que ella noto el motivo de mi distracción, de mi despiste, recriminándome a mi mismo por tal inconcebible estupidez y embriago en timidez decido entrar, a esta casa ajena.

Lo que pasara ahora y lo que me espera después, es algo que sigo desconociendo, y tal duda origina en mi un leve cosquilleo en mi estomago y por un momento, solo un momento, me sentí todo un adolescente, enamorado de la mujer mas sobresaliente, y sonrió al saber que es justamente la realidad en mi vida, pero aun siguiendo el prototipo del "héroe" en la película, al final no me quede con la chica…

Miro a Hermione retirarse, luego de una educada disculpa, la típica entre un ambiente respetuoso al alguien distanciarse, y extrañado a su repentino serio comportamiento, me paseo por la sala de estar, encontrando una que otra fotografía de ella y su hija, donde se veía claramente el rápido crecimiento, las recorría poco a poco, apreciando cada detalle, extasiado de nostalgia. Mas una foto en singular llama mi atención, la miro detenidamente, mientras me tomo la libertad de agarrar el retrato entre mis manos y minutos después, la vuelvo a colocar... un poco mas atrás de su lugar original, donde debería estar, no creo que la extrañen si la encubro con otra, no tan evidente por supuesto, de su antiguo sitio.

¿Harry? – Escucho su voz preguntar por mi, me vuelvo hacia ella conmovido por la forma en pronunciar mi nombre y ocultándola tras impasibilidad, me acerco lentamente.

Lily... el es el hombre del que te hable, el es Harry, tu……padre – Confiesa Hermione, delatando solo un poco, el aflijo en su tono y yo, pretendo desentenderlo.

Hola – Dice la pequeña, dedicando una mirada entre cohibida y curiosa, es increíble como me es tan fácil interpretarla, tal y como hacia con su madre.

Hola Lily – Le respondo agachándome, hasta quedar al nivel de su altura y al mismo tiempo en que una sonrisa dejo revelar. Sin esperarlo, siento unos brazos rodearme lo mas fuerte que su cuerpito le permite y una suave voz susurra: **_"Te etane tanto".  
_**

Consternado por tan agradable bienvenida y el significado que ahora a mi vida ha de tener, mi mirada se empaña entre contenidas lágrimas y correspondo al abrazo de inmediato, tratando de ser cuidadoso al sentir la abrumadora sensación que ahora parece asediar contra mí.

Levanto la mirada, y mantengo el contacto visual con sus hermosos ojos ámbar, y lo único que mi mente parece solo recibir, solo procesar, es pura gratitud, intento expresarlo, hacerle saber lo mucho que este momento simboliza en mi vida, lo que representa en mi, pero nada parece ser suficiente, y se que ella sabe, se que no es necesario de mi decirlo, pero imposible de retenerlo aun mas y así se lo hago conocer con mas claridad.

_"Gracias Hermione"_


	15. Solo una cena ¿no?

_Quisiera volar muy lejos,_

_hasta al cielo, al infinito, _

_y gritar mis sentimientos,_

_al espacio sin oídos.  
_

_Quisiera que me entendieras, _

_que el amor es solo eso,_

_entregar todo completo,_

_a la persona que amas.  
_

_Quisiera que tú supieras,_

_que hacen falta las caricias,_

_los abrazos y los besos, _

_y mantener este amor,_

_que se ahoga en el silencio..._

_(Autor: Mary Salas)  
_

* * *

**_Solo una cena ¿no? _**

Y solo asientes, con una sonrisa apacible en su rostro, yo bajo la mirada, hundiendo lo mas que puedo, mi cabeza en su pequeño cuello, tratando de controlar toda emoción que parece fluir rápidamente por mi cuerpo, y deseo dominar cada embriagador sentimiento, de verdad quiero aprisionar y encerrarlas dentro mío, mas es demasiado para mi manejar y lloro….lloro como tal niño pequeño extraviado, al encontrar su hogar, lloro sin vergüenza, incapaz de reprimir mas de lo que la mente puede soportar, de lo que el cuerpo puede soportar, me esfuerzo en parar, inhalando el aire como si esa fuera la solución para capturar todo desahogo y solo espero…que esto no sea una alucinación, atormentado por las múltiples noches en desvela por saber si alguna vez tendré una oportunidad, si alguna vez tendré esta oportunidad.

Se que mi pequeña puede no entender…

¿Cómo explicarle porque sus palabras provocaron en mi tanto dulce caos?

¿Cómo expresarle que desde que supe su existencia, la he amado como loco, con todo lo que mi ser me es capaz?

¿Cómo exteriorizarle que abrazado a ella, como estoy ahora… me hace sentir que descubrí mi verdadero hogar?

Que cuando sus pequeños ojos verdes chocan con los míos me siento parte de su vida… parte de una familia.

¿Cómo?

…

Y te separas de mí, me miras extrañada por mi desconsuelo y sonríes amigablemente, limpiando con tus diminutas manitas mi rostro, de toda pesada gota, de toda pesada tristeza.

Ya no lloles Hady, etas comigo – Dices, y a pesar de tu dificultad al hablar, supe entenderte sin problema. Enternecido por tus palabras, no puedo evitar la sonrisa mas sincera y pura de satisfacción ocupar mi rostro, como hace tiempo no lo hacia y puedo decir ahora… que la felicidad has traído a mi existencia, cuando ya ha todo lo daba por abandonado, y la espera ha valido la pena pienso inmediatamente al sentir otra vez tus brazos en mi cuello.

Me levanto, sosteniéndote bien fuerte aun a mí y miras hacia tu madre, separas un brazo y lo extiendes hacia ella, en una clara propuesta de que te unas a este abrazo, creyendo a mi parecer que no es tan buena idea, me acerco hacia Hermione y delicadamente le entrego a Lily, le entrego a nuestra hija, la abrazas al mismo tiempo en que la pequeña me mira entristecida, sintiendo mi corazón partir te acaricio la carita, y sin reservas, ni miedos, solo porque así lo sentí, te mire fijamente y con la absoluta franqueza te hable.

Nunca te voy a abandonar, te lo prometo pequeña, nunca más.

…

Se que no separastes tus ojos sobre mi desde que Lily me abrazo, se que no perdías detalle de mis movimientos y menos mis palabras hacia… hacia mi hija, se que te sorprendistes al notar la sinceridad en mi voz y la seriedad en mi mirada, pero también se… que eso no llevara a nada, no ME llevara a nada.

Y mientras nos sentamos, repartimos y servimos la comida… no pude dejar de notar la ausencia de cierta persona, creyendo que llegaría apenas cenáramos, me dispuse a esperar, tu… notando que aun no he probado bocado alguno, me preguntas si algo anda mal.

No, es solo que… yo pensé que esperaríamos a tu esposo – Con toda la neutralidad del mundo, mencione sutilmente lo lejos que estas de ser disponible, y aun menos para mi. Pero sabiendo, que de tus labios, ni negación o afirmación has declarado, a mi supuesta "conjetura", decidí probar un poco mi suerte, supongo que ahora todo ha de aclararse ¿no?

Yo no…yo no pensé que fuera lo mas apropiado en esta situación, se que te molesta además la presencia de él y pensé no habría problema si cenáramos nosotros tres – Contestas, con un poco de inseguridad en tu voz, que guardas muy bien, tras tus facciones de firmeza, pero yo te conozco…yo te conozco.

Siéntate libre de invitarlo cuantas veces quieras, el no me molesta, yo ya tengo muy claro las cosas. ¿Para que revolver lo que en pasado quedo verdad?

Eh… si, claro, por supuesto.

Bien, aunque si me gustaría aprovechar esta cena solo para nosotros tres, después de todo, aun falta mucho de que hablar, pero eso será después – Y tras estas palabras, empiezo a comer con toda la normalidad que me sea posible, ignorando el asombro disimulado que profesas ante nuestro corto dialogo, sabiendo que por dentro, que mas destruido y pisoteado no podía estar, pero necesario era, tarde o temprano debo continuar… es mejor ahora.

* * *

¿Reviews...?... ¿... ... Alguien... ...? 

Aunque sea solo uno... XD

Bueno, esta bien, esta bien... mas de uno jaja (",)


	16. Dime que me amas

Hola! Disculpen la extrema tardanza, estaba en examenes y haciendo miles de vueltas para entrar a la Universidad.

Recien los termine y ya me matricule, por lo tanto... les traigo este capitulo que escribi hace tiempo...! Y hasta ahora he tenido tiempo de colocarlo. Veran luego... el agudo cambio de la historia, gracias a los que siguen leyendo y los que se toman el tiempo de dar sus criticas, en serio aprecio todos sus reviews!

Bye

Jeannnette

* * *

Me acerqué para darte una caricia,

y descubrí que tus ojos me miraban con tristeza,

que el amor que nos unió

se marchitó en la víspera del día.

Me acerqué para decirte cuanto te amo

pero ya tu sonrisa no era la misma,

tus manos no tenían el calor que acostumbraban

y tu boca me sabía a melancolía.

Me acerqué para gritarte que todavía es posible

que aquel amor que fuimos alimentando con los años

no se ha desvanecido en la neblina,

que hay una luz pequeña en el horizonte

y vale la pena salvarla de la agonía.

_Autor: Andrea de Caseros_

* * *

**Solo dime…... que estos pensamientos no son solitarios**

**Solo dime…… que compartes mis intenciones**

**Solo dime……. que correspondes mi sentir**

* * *

**"Dime que me amas"  
**

"Tarde o temprano debo continuar" Recuerdo haberlo dicho, haberlo pensando… pero 

¿Como seguir si aun sigues impregnado en lo que fue y tal vez nunca será?

¿Como hacerlo si todos tus pensamientos giran en un solo universo?

Y desearía escribir cada anhelo, mezclar en tinta los recuerdos y su aun constante emoción, y solo arrugar el papel, descargando en total la frustración de conocer aquella pasión inevitable, al simple roce, al vació contacto, a la mirada nunca compartida… y solo quemarlo, consumirlo, donde su agridulce evidencia queda guardada únicamente en _cenizas de amor_, solo querer ahuyentar el conformismo y resignación, aislar toda sensación con su alto precio, pretender que nada me afecta, nada de ti, y imaginar aquel inútil juego, cuando creí ser inmune a ti, mostrar la seguridad que hace tiempo me abandono.

A veces me pregunto…

¿A dónde me llevara todo esto?

¿Por cuento tiempo fingiré que el pasado no provoca nada en mí?

¿Que incluso, con la abrumadora presencia de tu cercanía, desbaratando sin fervor mi mundo, aun debo simular?

Tal vez si sigo creyendo esta osada mentira…... olvidare aquello que fue verdad

Y puede que suceda…

Puede pasar…

Seco en un lento movimiento ya el último plato, los que me ofrecí a lavar y ahora, escurrir, resulta ser una labor muy relajante, después de todo… no me vendría mal un poco de terapia, pienso tras una sonrisa ligera, sin cinismo ni sarcasmo; me aseguro de dejar la cocina impecable… aunque pensándolo bien, esto podría malinterpretarse, podría ser un grito de atención, podría pensar que…. trato de conquistarla

Bueno, aunque no seria muy creíble de mí, pensar que ella estaría analizando cada acción… ¿Para qué?... si mal no recuerdo, su vida no gira alrededor mío, ya no…

Remembro satisfactoriamente como han salido las cosas hasta ahora, cenamos con tranquilidad, cruzamos una que otra palabra, yo reía sin parar con Lily, de sus gestos, su no tan dificultosa pronunciación de palabras, el increíble parecido con Hermione, no paraba de mirarla fascinado, y lo único que pude y puedo pensar es…. "Tengo una hija, tengo una hija…" entretanto tu te mantenías al margen, serena…complacida

¿Tienes pensado hablarme en algún momento… o te quedaras ahí, en silencio? – Pregunto, al percibir tú reservada actitud, me vuelvo y te veo recargada a la pared, con un poco de frescura, ni siquiera un ápice de tensión origino en ti… tan invulnerable

Solo estaba pensando… es algo difícil de creer que a pesar de todo, seguimos aquí – Dices sonriendo, y noto cierto misterio en tus palabras, aunque puede ser que toda esta situación solo ha provocado demencia en mi. Me acerco un poco a la mesa de la cocina, y agarrando una silla, le doy la vuelta, para recargar en ella mis cansados brazos, y al menos…. habrá algo mas que me separe de ti, no quisiera cometer una estupidez… por mucho que deseara ser un avivado imbécil…

Te invito a sentarte con un suave movimiento de la mano, sin borrar tu sonrisa… empiezas a avanzar, contradiciendo en total a mí, te sientas delicadamente, apoyas tu espalda en el respaldo de ella y cruzas tus piernas en el acto, para finalizar colocando tus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Sin dominar el sutil pensamiento de lo sexy que te ves, en tus desvergonzados movimientos, te sonrió maliciosamente y levantas divertida la ceja ante ello

Como ha cambiado todo… ya nada se asemeja a la realidad de antes – Te comento casualmente, aun sabiendo que lo casual en mis palabras… francamente no lo son.

No… pero no habría necesidad de parecerse, ya cada uno forma su propio mundo, por mi parte al menos… no desearía volver al antes, estoy muy cómoda en lo que respecta mi vida ahora

Claro, tienes todo lo que uno podría desear… ¿Y donde esta Lily? – Miro alrededor, en busca de una distracción a lo que tu respuesta origino, debo mantenerme con los pies en la tierra, debo ser impasible…

Esta durmiendo, siempre le da sueño después de comer… se que vinistes por ella, espero que no te moleste

No, claro que no. Podríamos aprovechar ahora y hablar un poco…

¿De que quieres hablar? – Preguntas dudosa, temerosa de sacar aquel tema prohibido, aquel "nosotros" no deseado.

Nada en particular realmente, más que todo sobre tu vida… ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? . ¿Qué planes tienes ahora?

Bueno… me ofrecieron un trabajo en el ministerio, bastante simple la verdad, y con mi sueldo pude costearme este lugar, adornar el cuartito de mi pequeña… conocí a Andrew cuando iba de compras, fue muy gracioso de hecho – Comentas, sonriendo radiante y con el típico brillar en tus ojos al volver a tus recuerdos, y no pude evitar pensar que curiosamente… no haces eso conmigo – Pero eso es otra historia, ya tengo mi vida establecida, mis metas alcanzadas… y por ahora, estoy bien, nada de que preocuparse, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? No se nada de estos últimos años sin vernos

Realmente no hay mucho que contar, no es nada interesante – Extrañada ante mi respuesta, me miras animándome a hablar, y dudo si debo hacerlo – Este… desde aquella noche, alquile un barato y sencillo apartamento, bueno era mas que todo un cuarto y un baño… y ahí estado, todo este tiempo

¿Eso es todo? . ¿No hay romances….trabajos…..?

No... nada de nada, solo me la pasaba ahí, y en bares… me emborrachaba, demasiado a decir verdad, pero eso ya paso, no he vuelto a probar ni un solo trago y ya ni falta me hace, he decido empezar de nuevo – Termino de decir, en busca de tranquilizar tu mirada escandalosa, pero aun así… me miras insegura, sin saber que decir…supongo que no pensabas que mi vida fuera así

…

…

…

Ah… bueno, no era como me lo imaginaba – Dices excusando los tensos minutos de silencio y bajas la mirada, como si estuvieras…. avergonzada

Lo se… ¿Quién podría?

Si…

Creo que es mejor que me vaya – Te digo repentinamente, al mismo tiempo en me levanto de la silla, me atrevo a pensar que es mi presencia la que te incomodo, de un momento a otro – Seguro tienes mucho que hacer, y no quisiera retrasarte

Y colocando la silla como estaba anteriormente, te miro… para luego caminar hacia la puerta, con paso firme y estable, agarrando mi saco en el trayecto.

…

No… quédate… por favor – Pides, denotando un poco de urgencia en tu voz, justo cuando ya tenia la perilla en mi mano, la suelto lentamente dudoso si te arrepentirás o si será alucinación mía, tu te encuentras a menos de un metro de distancia, es peculiar que no te haya escuchado caminar detrás mío – Ya es algo tarde… y podrías dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes o en el sofá, como quieras

Pero tu espo...

Andrew no vendrá hoy, no tienes porque preocuparte – Interrumpes, eliminando cualquier inconveniente que mi estadía podría traer – Y…él no es mi esposo Harry, yo no estoy casada con nadie…

Te sonrió y no puedo obviar al hecho de que estamos solos…. casi completamente solos…

* * *

Espero traeles el otro capitulo, lo mas pronto posible... 

Cuidense!

* * *


	17. Discreta Insinuación

_Hoy te vi después de mucho tiempo  
y pensé que te había olvidado,  
al rozar tu cara a la mía  
sentí que mi amor seguía intacto._

_Yo te amo sin desearlo,  
y te pienso con agrado,  
eres parte de mi vida  
con tristezas y desganos._

_Pero tú, eres mi todo,  
para amarte sin reparo  
darte todo lo que tengo  
y te sientas el más amado._

_Hoy te vi después de mucho tiempo  
y sin quererlo  
con mis ojos te he tocado,  
con mis manos te he sentido  
y mi boca te ha deseado._

_No se si tú lo sabes  
pero amarte es mi sueño anhelado  
y pondré todo mi empeño  
para que sepas   
cuanto te amo._

_Autor: Andrea de Caseros_

* * *

**_"Discreta Insinuación"_**

Sentado en el mismo sillón… cuando exigía explicación ya descifrada, con los mismos sentimientos de derrota y anhelo, llegas, cargando dos tazas de té, te agradezco con una tenue sonrisa, y tomo, a una inexistente sed, mas que todo por necesidad de movimiento, a estos dominadores nervios, supongo que tu debes estar igual… al menos debes sentir algo, o eso me esfuerzo a creer.

Vuelves a guardar distancia, como tal habito parece ser, ubicada en el opuesto sillón ante mi, con una almohada en tu regazo y tus manos aferrándose con ímpetu a tu taza, revolviendo sin mucho afán su liquido, mientras tu mirada se pierde en medio del vapor, y empiezo a creer que aceptar tu invitación a quedarme no ha sido tan muy buena idea…

Sospecho que entre mas nos empeñemos al antes, esta agobiante incomodes seguirá manteniéndose, ser solo amigos… resulta toda una absurda sandez, y puede ser… que lo ya perdido, no volverá a manifestarse en un temprano futuro, de una forma y otra.

Asustado y negando a su posible realidad, decido finalizar tal adversidad, o algo de ella…

Tengo trabajo nuevo en el ministerio – Comento con voz ronca, sin poder evitar revelar la emoción que causa tal evento en mi, me miras algo sorprendida, tal vez al abrupto cambio de cortar el silencio, o quizás… - Es algo pacifico, a veces creo que eso es lo que necesito…

Esperando una respuesta por tu parte, te miro expectativo, tú mantienes el contacto en forma ausente, extrañado carraspeo un poco, en busca de presencia y sobresaltada, sonríes insegura, separando ligeramente tus labios, como tal persona dispuesta hablar, sin saber que decir.

Que bien, me alegro mucho por ti – Dejas exponer cierto desconcierto en tu voz, aun sin perder en totalidad la sincera felicitación, y vuelves a bajar la mirada, en tu, ya vació, té. Sin considerarlo el final de este escaso dialogo, trato de ser perseverante.

Si… no es mucho, pero al menos tengo mi propia oficina ¿no? – Te sonrió amigablemente, mientras me levanto y me acerco a ti, temerosa me observas, interpretando a la perfección a la presa sin salida, victima de este hambriento depredador, ensancho mi sonrisa aun mas, al mismo tiempo en que te despojo de tu vaso, en el cual te aferrabas implacablemente, como si tal escape a los mas traicioneros pensamientos se encontraran reservados ahí.

En silencio, te pregunto si deseas más y niegas casi impercibible, asiento con la cabeza, mas como una despedida a exigua partida, que una confirmación al entender.

Camino hacia la cocina, lento y firme, extrañamente feliz y escucho a lo lejos un compacto suspiro, casi…. aliviante, sin darle importancia, dejo las tazas en el lavadero, les echo agua y enjuago mis manos, de cualquier resto meloso que tal liquido contenga, sonrió tranquilo, curioso del porque. Alzo la mirada, y una pequeña ventana me permite ver el decorado y sencillo patio, cubierto por un techo de tejas, y creyendo que te sentirías más….mmm…. relajada, por así decirlo, regreso hacia la sala de estar, descubriéndote en la misma posición.

Situándome al frente tuyo, te extiendo la mano, la miras con desconfianza pero la aceptas después de todo, sigo el mismo trayecto de antes, y abro las corredizas puertas que nos llevaran, al discreto jardín. Doy un paso atrás, en un claro gesto "Después de ti", inclinas la cabeza en agradecimiento y no pierdo detalle tuyo al pasar frente a mi, no era esa mi intención, solo quise ser cortes… pero tampoco puedo decir que no gane nada.

Cierro las sofisticadas puertas sin perilla, durando un poco mas de lo deseado…. claramente revelando un poco, solo un poco, la ignorancia que en mi se encuentra, riendo un poco de mi auto critica, me vuelvo hacia donde tu estas, a cuatro metros de distancia, atrapando tu mirada pensativa, que me recorre distraída.

Al verte descubierta… no la apartas rápidamente, como es de suponer, lo contrario de hecho, sostienes el contacto visual, sin ningún pudor ni rubor, como si derecho sobre ello debes tener, como tal rutina sin mucho que sorprender.

Introduzco mis manos en los bolsillos, sin poder evitar recordar la ultima vez que lo hice frente a ti, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago y la garganta algo seca, me ahínco a pensar en otra cosa, no quisiera arruinar mi impasibilidad sin pretensión.

Una necesidad extrañamente familiar reclama por atención, dedicado a desentenderla, me recuesto detrás de las recién selladas puertas, sin perder contacto alguno, queriendo saciar tantos minutos perdidos, con diminutas hipótesis de tus posibles reflexiones, mas que todo… como apetito de mi solo cuerpo, escondido bajo una fuerza imperiosa, y sin oposición por eludirlo, solo… dejarlo ser, dejarme llevar, claro sin acción extravagante.

Suspiras, con miles de camufladas emociones y entendiéndote perfectamente…. no puedo impedir suspirar yo también, casi sincronizados…. casi a propósito, al parecer hay cosas que… simplemente quedan refugiadas, celosamente silenciadas al tiempo.

Das un paso, algo vacilante, todo de ti parece dudar, sin embargo quieres continuar, tu mirada ámbar lo confiesa inexcusablemente.

Otro pasó mas… y aun queda mucha distancia que recorrer.

El tercero parece mostrar decisión, pero la incertidumbre si alguna vez llegaras parece querer frenarte.

Titubeas otra vez y otra vez…. y ya poco alejamiento queda, mientras observo sin detalle dejar pasar.

Te detienes, preguntándote si será sabio de ti…. o si yo recorreré el sobrante entre los dos, te detienes y dejas en mi…. el cargo de conciencia

Una ligera sonrisa cruza por mi absorto rostro, bajo un sutil obvio y la pasividad al poseer lo que no es tuyo, pero curiosamente destinado a ser así… y crees que mas irónico no puede ser.

Impulsándote un poco en tu respaldo, das el primer paso y rezas por no ser el último... mientras fanatizas en no ser el único

Un ambiente embriagado de expectativa parece querer emborracharte… al segundo paso, y no encuentras queja alguna… sigues sin estar solo

Dismuyes cada vez mas a esta exagerada separación, y seamos francos… también algo innecesaria, para no decir todo.

Tan lejana simula ser, y aventuras a imaginar ser un sucio juego del destino, que codicia enloquecerte…. debes admitir, que funciona impecablemente

El reflejo del otro parece darte la bienvenida a tu cometido, pero ni importancia le das…. ¿Para qué?

Retiras con lentitud tu mano derecha del bolsillo, contradiciendo en creces el ritmo de tu incitado corazón… y sabes que no eres la excepción

Acaricias con placidez envidiable su hermoso rostro, recorriendo la tersa mejilla sonrojada y los labios inquietantes, su mandíbula destensada y sus suplicantes ojos…

Tanto que hacer… sin saber que es mejor

Cristalinas miradas entrelazan, movimientos queriendo formar abrazos

La estrechas aun mas a ti, y ella parece corresponder…

Escondes tu rostro en medio de sus bucles, al mismo tiempo que sientes sus manos aprisionar con grácil rencor el cuello de tu camisa, buscando la seguridad del siempre y el jamás…

Besas ligeramente la área cercana a ti, sin olvidar el dulce sabor que eso implica, sus palmas se deslizan sobre ti, y sus dedos se esparcen en tu cabello, encierra los brazos alrededor de ti, logrando desertar el mas mínimo impedimento de cercanía, deseosa de saciar frustrados amaneceres y anocheceres…

Te gustaría decirle que eres diferente, que has cambiado, aun con la tenue sospecha que ahora no es el momento… que quizás nunca llegara

Te preguntas si esto es una despedida o el inicio de algo….

Inhalas adicto el deleitoso aroma que tu ex mejor amiga desprende… y tus entrañas te dicen que debes disfrutar el ahora, que el después puede ya ser historia…

Y sabes que tu equilibrio esta aquí… rodeado en ella

* * *

Les dije que lo traería lo más pronto posible jeje (",)

Dejen sus comentarios, en ella encuentro la mayoría de mi inspiración! (No crean que los presiono... noooo, para nada, soy incapaz...XD)

Bye

Jeannette


End file.
